


Five things Haruhi never knew about Kyouya and a couple extras

by LunaShakespeare19



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, the host club being the host club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShakespeare19/pseuds/LunaShakespeare19
Summary: Kyouya has always been a mystery. The shadow king of the host club has always fascinated Haruhi, she can read all the other members like a book except him. Just when Haruhi believed she knew all she was ever going to know about him she discovers a whole new side of Kyouya and it has her even more surprised then she's ever been.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	1. Basket Ball

**Author's Note:**

> So this was first posted on Fanfiction.net and I decided to see how it would do here. I already have more chapters written that I need to put on here but lets see how the first one does. This story is ongoing so there will be more to come.

Haruhi let out a yawn. She closed her textbook and stretched her arms above her head. The cross-dressing scholarship student had been studying for a history test that would take place the day after tomorrow. She had been staying behind after the host club would finish in order to get some peace and quiet to study. Haruhi's father had been working late at the bar he managed, so it was better than studying in her empty apartment. She packed up her things and made her way out of library.

The academy was uncharacteristically quite at this time of the evening. Most of the students had returned home two hours earlier. She did see the occasional student who was studying late like she was and would exchange pleasantries with them. But the halls were still too quiet for Haruhi's liking. During her time with the host club she had grown accustomed to their daily ruckus. She still enjoyed the lack of noise but no longer found the same level of comfort in it that she used to. Haruhi would occasionally look over her shoulder just to be sure that the twins or Tamaki weren't behind her, waiting for the right time to surprise her.

When she found that the main entrance was locked, Haruhi made her way to the back of the school to where to the students would play sports. It was getting dark but not dark enough that there were any street lights on and the air was cool and fresh. Haruhi stopped and took a deep breath. She smiled as the cool air invaded her senses and washed away her stress. The week had been especially tiring so far, Haruhi was being requested more and more. She didn't mind of course because it meant that she was closer to paying off her debt, but the extra work was starting to take its toll on her.

Haruhi snapped out of her daze when she heard strange sound. When she focused on it she realized it was the sound of a ball her curiosity get the best of her, Haruhi followed the sound. It lead her to one of the schools' basketball courts. Haruhi could see a figure running around the court, dribbling the ball and throwing it at the hoop. Haruhi concluded that whoever they were, they had some serious skills. As she got closer Haruhi was surprised to see who the mystery player was.

"Kyoya sempai?" Haruhi said. Kyoya snapped his head round and was hit in the head with the ball he previously had complete control over. He cursed and Haruhi ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as she pushed his hand aside to check his head. He had a small red mark that would be gone by tomorrow. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief, if there had been any serious damage, she was certain he would add any charges to her already massive dept.

"Haruhi what are you still doing here?" He asked. Forgetting about the injury her interruption had just caused him.

"I was studying for a test. My dad had to work late again so I thought it would be better than staying at home. Why are you here?" She answered. She finally had a chance to look at him. He had clearly gone home because he was out of his uniform. He was wearing baggy, black pants and black V-neck shirt. Haruhi thought it was the perfect ensemble for the shadow king. What surprised was that he wasn't wearing his signature glasses.

"I put my contact lenses in when I play." Kyoya said, as if reading her mind.

"I had no idea you played." Haruhi said as she picked up the ball.

"It's not really something I advertise. If I did, I would never have a chance to play in peace." He explained.

"Fair enough, why are you out here at this time anyway?" Haruhi asked as she started spinning the ball on the tip on her finger. She saw a flash of surprise cross Kyoya's features. He gave her his signature smirk.

"What would I gain from telling you?" Kyoya asked, crossing his arms. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at his question.

"I could always tell Tamaki sempai you were here. I'm sure he would love to join, he might even get the whole club to join." Haruhi responded with smirk of her own. The look on his face told her she had him.

"If you say a word, I will raise you debt so high that you will paying it off until you grandchildren have grandchildren. Is that clear?" The shadow king asked as he leaned down to make direct eyes contact with the girl.

" Crystal." An unfazed Haruhi responded as she tossed the ball back to him. He caught it with ease.

"I had a... disagreement with my father." Kyoya answered as he aimed the ball for the hoop and made the shot.

"You had a fight?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we had a disagreement." Kyoya clarified. "Anyway, when we have a disagreement I sometimes sneak out and come here to blow off some steam." He made another shot with ease.

"When I fight with my dad I go down to this store down the street and buy an ice cream. No matter the weather. I sit on the sidewalk and eat it before heading home. When I get back we always hug and apologize. How do you two make up?" Haruhi asked as she moved to stand next to Kyoya

"We don't. We simply act like nothing happened." He answered without turning to look at her. "My father and I aren't like you and your father."

"So, when you guys disagree, you come here and play basketball?" She asked, to be sure she understood.

"I pretty much come here whenever I'm upset. My father stopped letting me play when I started middle school because he said it would get in the way of my studies." He explained, this time turning to look at her. He tossed her the ball and she started spinning it on her finger again. Kyoya made a mental note to ask her to show him how to do that.

"What about your body guards?"

"The academy has a security team here around the clock even when there aren't supposed to be any students. So it's perfectly safe" Kyoya explained. Haruhi nodded her head as she understood his point.

"Want to play a little one on one?" Haruhi asked with a childlike smile.

"You play?" Kyoya asked with a sceptical expression. There was nothing in her file about basketball.

"I was never on a team, but I used to play with my friends, I'm not as good as you but I'd say I'm decent. What do you say? The child like smile still present. From his expression, Haruhi could see he was seriously thinking about her suggestion.

"Well I suppose there would be merit in it. After all, playing against someone else would improve my skills." Was all he said before snatching the ball out of her hands and dribbling it. Haruhi let a wide smile appear on her face. She placed her bag and blazer on a nearby bench and chased after Kyoya.  
The two played for over an hour, taking the occasional break when they had to catch their breath. Kyoya found that Haruhi was more than decent. He even dared to think she was close his equal. Emphasis on close. She was able to get the ball away from him and prevent him from getting it back for a few minutes at a time. Her size, which at first, he thought would be leave her at an disadvantage, actually benefited her as it made it hard for him to reach the ball when she dribbled. When she made a shot, Kyoya couldn't help but smile at her expression, he could see that she felt a certain level of pride having the upper hand. But being the competitive and egotistical young man, he was, Kyoya never let her enjoy it for long.

As the two sat on the bench catching their breath, Haruhi couldn't help but feel like she had caught a glimpse of the real Kyoya. Not Kyoya Ootori the privileged son of a beyond successful businessman and shadow king of the renowned Ouran host club, but Kyoya Ootori the high school student. Haruhi was used to seeing him so composed and professional, but on the court, she saw something else. He was still composed but in a different way. His movements were calculated, and they all seemed to serve a purpose. She even dared to think he looked graceful. She could see his competitive spirit go into overdrive when she made a shot. The look in his eye was fierce and determined. Haruhi realized that when he had that look about him, he was giving her something he rarely gave anyone; his undivided attention. Haruhi found the experience to be utterly thrilling.

"That was fun." Haruhi managed to say before taking a large swig of water from one of the bottles Kyoya brought. She was too exhausted to wonder if he would add this to her dept.

"I have to say you did present a challenge. I'm surprised." Kyoya said before taking a drink himself. His hair was stinking to forehead due to the sweat, but he still looked immaculate.

"Thanks." Next to Kyoya, Haruhi looked a mess. Her short, boyish hair was plastered to her forehead and she had sweat stains on her shirt.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they rehydrated themselves. The street lights had come on and the air was cooler than it was before. When her body started to cool down, Haruhi began to feel how cold it was. Kyoya noticed her shivering and placed the grey hoodie he brought with him over her shoulders. When the scent of pine and freshly washed linen reached her nose, she closed her eyes and took it in. She couldn't help but think about how, although it looked like an average hoodie, it probably cost more than her father would make in ten life times.

"You have my number, right?" Haruhi asked after some time. Kyoya simply nodded.

"Then next time you and your dad have a... disagreement call me, and we can play again." She said without a trace of hesitation.

"You're sure? I mean my father and I have a lot of disagreements." Kyoya warned her.

"I'm sure, that is unless you enjoy playing alone too much." Haruhi asked, her voice lacking its previous confidence. Kyoya was known for enjoying his solitude.

"I think it would be good. I mean I'd be able to improve my skills and I have to admit you're pretty good company." Kyoya replied with his host club smile he used on their clients. Although Haruhi knew it was far from a real smile, she was still glad to see it.

"Great. It'll be our little secret." The same childlike smile grazed her features as it did when she first suggested they play together.  
The two stayed on the bench for a little longer, talking about what was planned for the host club the next week. Eventually Haruhi said she had to get home before it got too dark.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sempai." Haruhi said as she collected her belongings and handed him back his hoodie. "Good night."

"Good night Haruhi." Kyoya called after her as he collected his own belongings and headed in the opposite direction.

As she walked, Haruhi began to compile a mental list that she hoped she would continue to add to as time went on.  
Things Haruhi never knew about Kyoya sempai  
1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset


	2. Astrology

Haruhi had never been to Kyoya's house before. It was just what she had expected, a massive luxurious mansion that was big enough to house everyone in her apartment building and everyone they knew, plus their pets. What really surprised Haruhi was the size of Kyoya's room. It was bigger than her whole apartment.

He had a king size bed with navy covers, next to it was a cabinet where a lamp rested. There was a well organised desk next to the right. In the centre of the room was a black leather sofa with a coffee table made of glass in front of it. There were two doors on Haruhi's left. Kyoya said that was his closet and bathroom. The room was simple but elegant.  
The bookcase was the only thing that didn't look pristine. The books were stacked vertically in order to fit more on the shelves, there was an array of genres, everything from business to medieval fiction, if a book had been written about it, you could find it in that bookcase. Apart from the chaotic bookcase, there was nothing in the room that could tell a visitor about the personality of its occupant. Well, any visitor that wasn't Haruhi. As she looked around, Haruhi thought that the room was a perfect representation of Kyoya's personality. It was practical and well organised, nothing out of place, everything was the way it was supposed to be. Just how Kyoya liked things to be.

Over the last two months Haruhi felt like she was closer to getting to know the real Kyoya. He would call or text her two to three times a week to play basketball. They had even got to the point where he would tell her what the disagreements with his father were about. Sometimes they were about his grades, which were never good enough in the eyes of Yoshio Ootori. Sometimes they were about his involvement with the host club. Sometimes they began as lectures about how he was still a long way from proving himself worthy of being the Ootori heir and ended with Kyoya saying something that was often taken the wrong way. It wasn't that Kyoya didn't think about what he said, it was that his father would misinterpreted his meaning and was too stubborn to apologise when he eventually realised what Kyoya meant. Haruhi had to admit that she enjoyed having the privilege of being the one to hear all this.

It was Saturday when Kyoya invited her over to tutor her in science. Haruhi discovered that she enjoyed spending time with him without the rest of the club. She found Kyoya to be an interesting conversationalist and he could actually be funny when he wanted to be. There were times when he would threaten to raise her dept but Haruhi had figured out how to tell if he was bluffing or not, so she was able to relax more in his presence. She couldn't read him as well as she could the others, but she was getting close. She was disappointed that she had yet to learn anything new to add to her list.

"So what is it your struggling with?" Kyoya asked her as he handed her a cup of tea. There were sitting around the glass coffee table.

"Writing these equations, I get the numbers mixed up and the answer never makes sense." Haruhi explained as she sipped her tea. Kyoya nodded his head as he looked at the page in textbook that she had brought.

"I think I know where you're going wrong. Let me show you." Kyoya said as he picked up a pencil and attempted to explain how to solve the equation in a way she would understand.

They spent the next hour and a half studying. Kyoya explained the equation in a way that Haruhi found much easier to understand than how the teacher first explained it. He helped her to make notes to summarize the previous chapters they had covered in class. They were making such good time that Haruhi was even able to make a start on an assignment that wasn't due until the week after next. It turned out that Kyoya was the perfect study partner, he was patient and took care to make the material clear. Once they had accomplished all the work they set out to do, Kyoya asked if Haruhi would like some lunch, when she had accepted (after being reassured that he would not be adding anything to her dept), Kyoya went to order something from the kitchen.

"Try not to break anything." He said with a smirk before leaving the room. Haruhi stuck her tongue out but he had already closed the door.  
Haruhi stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room. She wasn't normally a nosey person, but Haruhi wasn't willing to let the opportunity to find out more about the shadow king slide. She started at the bookcase, Haruhi always thought that if you wanted to know someone, you should see what kind of books they read. Books often told you more about a person then the actual person did. When she didn't find anything that surprised her she moved on to the closet.  
Kyoya's' closet consisted sixty percent of expensive looking suits and forty percent casual ( but still expensive looking) pedestrian clothes. There was an old looking pair of converse but still nothing out of the ordinary. Just when Haruhi was about to give up in her search for answers she spotted the bedside cabinet. Haruhi smiled.  
She knelt down in front of the cabinet and slowly opened it. Inside was a pile of thick books. Haruhi took the top one and read the title. 'Astrology: Secrets of the stars', the spin was broken and the cover looked worn, this book had been read a number of times. Haruhi flicked it open to a random page and landed on a page that was about the Aquarius sign, her sign. She noticed that the page had highlighted passages and notes written in the margin.

"The Aquarius is creative and charming. They are future oriented and once they have set themselves a goal that will not themselves be distracted." Haruhi read aloud. The passage was highlighted in blue and had an arrow pointing to a note in the margin. 'Shows this in her commitment to her studies and desire to follow in mother's footsteps.'  
Haruhi started at the page in shock. She knew he had read her file, so it didn't surprise her that Kyoya would know her star sign. What surprised her was that he thought about her when he read this page enough to make notes about how her personality fit the sign. He even used her favourite colour to highlight it. There were other annotations on the page, all about how Haruhi fit the sign, even examples of times she displayed 'Aquaries behaviour'. It didn't look like he wrote about anyone else.  
Haruhi was so preoccupied with her discovery, that she didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear the two plates being placed on the table and she didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind. She only looked up from the book when she felt someone breath in her ear. She gasped, put her hand to her ear and turned to see Kyoya staring down at her with his arms crossed. She couldn't read his expression.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the book in her lap.

"Oh... well I um... I didn't break anything." Haruhi assured him as she held her hands up.

"That's not what I asked you." Kyoya said through gritted teeth. Haruhi gulped.

"I was being nosy and I found these. I'm sorry I had no idea you liked astrology." Haruhi admitted.  
Kyoya stayed quiet and continued to stare at her. He was like an animal trying to decide weather or not he should attack the prey that stood before him. Eventually his expression softened and he knelt down next her and picked up the book. He signed before making eye contact with Haruhi.

"When I was ten my sister made a comment about our compatibility as siblings. Fuyumi is a Virgo which is very compatible with a Scorpio. I must admit when she told me about it I was curious so I started asking her more about astrology. She bought me my first book on the subject and I finished it in one night. It was this one actually." Kyoya explained with a faint smile. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the thought of a young Kyoya curled up in bed with a book.

"My father would never have accepted his children studying such superstitions, so it became our little secret. Talking about our horoscopes and looking over the books together is one of the things I miss the most about her living here." Kyoya confessed, still looking at Haruhi as he said it. She smiled.

"That's pretty wonderful, having such a strong connection with her must be wonderful. I always wanted siblings." Haruhi said with a soft. She remembered her father talking about how he and her mother were planning on having more children when they found a bigger place to live, but it wasn't meant to be.

"It's not all that great. My sister is the only one I actually like, I tolerate my brothers at parties and family dinners but that's about it." Kyoya told her, there were times when he wished it was just him and Fuyumi and it wasn't just because it would mean there would no competition for the position of Ootori heir.

"Tell me about it." Haruhi said suddenly, pulling Kyoya out of his thoughts.

"About what?" He asked.

"Astrology, tell me about it." Haruhi clarified with a bright smile. Kyoya just smiled back at her.  
The two sat at the coffee table, eating their lunch and pouring over Kyoya's books. He showed her the pages on the other hosts sign. He showed her the notes he made about examples when they showed 'sign behaviour'. As an example, he showed her the page on pieces, which was Honey's sign, and pointed out the note he made about Honey not liking to be woken up next to 'moody' on the list of traits the sign possessed.

"See nothing to do with blood type." Kyoya told her, reminding her of the time the others were afraid of waking Honey up after spilling tea on his bunny rabbit. Haruhi laughed at the memory and turned the page.

The two continued to pour over the books until one of the maids informed then that Haruhi's father had called and was concerned because she had not returned home. Haruhi checked her watch and saw that an hour had passed since the time she told her father she would be home. She thanked the maid and began packing up her textbooks and notes. Kyoya asked the maid to call for the driver to take Haruhi home. As they drove towards Haruhi's neighbourhood, Kyoya noticed the difference between his and Haruhi's neighbourhoods. Tall, proud mansions with manicured gardens were replaced with apartment buildings that were desolate with graffiti. Although he knew nothing too bad had ever happened where Haruhi lived, a part of him still worried for her safety. When they pulled up in front of Haruhi's building and the driver opened the door, Haruhi turned to face Kyoya.

"What did you say your sign was again? She asked.

"Scorpio, why?" Kyoya replied.

"Just asking. See you on Monday Kyoya Sempai." Haruhi waved with a smile as she stepped out the car. Kyoya waited until she was in her apartment before telling the driver to return home. As the car turned around Kyoya smiled to himself. He wondered if he should be concerned about how far he was letting Haruhi into his world. She already knew two things about him that his best friend didn't even know. Kyoya was very worried, but he wasn't going to let it show.

Meanwhile Haruhi was sitting at her desk. She apologised to her father about being late, since she was with Kyoya her father quickly forgave her tardiness. It would have been a completely different story if she had been with Tamaki. As Haruhi sat at her desk she dug through her bag to find her notes to go over again. She was surprised to find an extra book in her bag. It was the astrology book she had picked up when she found Kyoya's stash, the one his sister gave him. At first she thought she grabbed it herself by mistake, but then she noticed a piece of paper that had slipped from in between the pages. She immediately recognised the handwriting.

'Keep it as long as you want, when you're finished I'll let you read the rest. Be careful with this one, it's my favourite.' it read.

"He really is the shadow king." Haruhi thought to herself. She carefully placed the book down and turned on her laptop. She typed in the key words and clicked on one of the sites that came up. She smiled at what it said.

'Scorpio and Aquarius have character traits which are not traditionally compatible, but that just makes their relationship all the more interesting.' The page read.  
"Interesting is definitely the right word." Haruhi thought as she pulled out a notebook and opened it up to a certain page. She added another point to the list she had started.

Things Haruhi never knew about Kyoya sempai  
1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset  
2\. He is interested in astrology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up the other hosts signs so they should be accurate. I made up Fuyumis' sign. The last part about how compatible Scorpious and Aquarius are I found online so that's a real point and I think it suits them pretty well. I'm a pieces if anyone is interested and I fully support the point about being moody from time to time.


	3. Adorable neice

Since finding out about Kyoya's interest in astrology, he and Haruhi had been spending more time together, just the two of them. Haruhi found that she enjoyed spending time with Kyoya without the rest of the club. She enjoyed their weekly games of one on one on the schools' basketball court. She enjoyed seeing the smile on his face when he made a shot, she liked the determination in his eyes as he planned his next move to get the ball from her and she liked seeing him act like a regular high school student.

The two would also talk about their horoscopes. Haruhi loved to see the passion in his eyes, it still amazed her that someone as practical as Kyoya was interested in such superstitions. Haruhi had finished the first book Kyoya had put into her bag and was currently in the middle of another one. This one was about the history of astrology and the scholars who first developed the study. She had kept her promise and not breathed a word about it to the other hosts. Haruhi would never say it out loud but she was quite happy to be one of the few people who saw this side of Kyoya. Of course she would never admit it.

It was a Friday and the host club was closed. They had started closing an hour early on Fridays in order to efficiently organise for the following week. At first Tamaki objected, stating they would be denying their princesses the exceptional hosting they deserved. Then Kyoya pointed out that if they had the extra time they could improve their clients experience all together. Eventually the host club king saw his point and capitulated. The hosts were sitting around the table and discussing the next cos-play idea.

"So we're agreed on the Black Butler theme then?" Kyoya asked, not looking up from his laptop. The hosts nodded their heads in agreement.

"So just to clarify, we're doing Renaissance on Tuesday and Black Butler on Thursday?" Haruhi asked as she wrote down the plan for next week.

"That's right, now all we have to do is decide on who is going to play what character from Black Butler." Tamaki said with an excited smile on his princely face.

"Haruhi should dress like Lizzy." Hikaru suggested with a mischievous grin as he put his arm around the cross dressing host.

"Yeah, I bet she'd look cute with a blonde wig." Kaoru agreed as he put his arm around Haruhis' other shoulder.

"WILL YOU STOP HARASSING MY LITTLE GIRL." Tamaki yelled as he pulled Haruhi out of her chair and away from the twins.

"Oh come on boss you can't tell us that you don't want to see her in a cute blonde wig." The twins said simultaneously, flashing their signature 'little Devils' smiles. Tamaki's expression changed from annoyance to intrigue.

"Well now that you mention it, I have always thought that..." Tamaki was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.  
Kyoya stopped typing, Honey stopped chewing his cake and the twins stopped grinning like Cheshire cats. The hosts all turned their attention to the where the sound was coming from. A little girl with black hair tied in pigtails and circular classes came running into the music room. Her light pink dress flowing behind her.

"UNCLE KYOYA." She cried happily before running straight for the shadow king. To the surprise of rest of the club, the shadow king got out of his seat and knelt down with his arms open, ready for the little girl to run into. As soon as the little girl collided with Kyoya he picked her up with ease and hugged her tight. His fellow club members were flabbergasted, their jaws (with the exception of Mori, despite being equally shocked) hit the floor, they had never taken the shadow king to be someone who liked children. They were even more shocked when they saw the mystery child kiss him on the cheek.

"What are you doing here Asuna?" Kyoya asked with a smile.

"She wanted to see her favourite uncle of course." A soft, feminine voice said. The hosts turned their attention towards the door. A beautiful young women with coloured raven hair wearing a simple blue dress walked into the room.

"Who is that?" Haruhi asked, she was in awe at the strangers' beauty.

"That's Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister." Mori replied.

"The little girl must be her daughter." Karou said.

"Never seen her before." Hikaru added.

"She sure is cute." Honey observed, with a wide smile as he went back to eating his cake.  
The host club watched the trio. Kyoya continued to hold the little girl close as she snuggled into his chest. Haruhi noticed that Kyoya was smiling, not his host club smile, but the smile he had when he talked about astrology or when he beat her at one of their games. He was genially happy.

"Haruhi, I don't believe you and Fuyumi have meet." Kyoya said suddenly, snapping Haruhi out of her thoughts. Haruhi smiled and walked over to the ebony haired trio.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said politely as she stuck her hand out for Fuyumi to shake. Fuyumi surprised her by pulling Haruhi into a strong hug instead.

"The pleasure is all mine. Kyoya has told me so much about you." Fuyumi said as she released Haruhi. Her hug were almost as strong as Tamaki's. When Haruhi realised what she had just said she looked at her with wide eyes.

"He has?" She said in disbelief.

"He has?" The twins and Honey said simultaneously, they were just as surprised.

"Of course he has, it's only natural that a mother would talk about their daughter with their favourite sister. Right Kyoya?" Tamaki explained with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"For starters, please stop referring to me as Haruhi's mother. Second of all Fuyumi is my only sister." Kyoya said as he shock his head.

"Anyway, yes he does. I have to say I'm happy to hear that a girl has finally caught his attention." Fuyumi said with a bright smile as she patted Kyoya's head. He swiped her hand away but his expression revealed that he didn't actually mind.

"Wait, you know Haruhi is a girl?" Honey asked.

"Yes, I caught him looking at her file. There was her old picture when she had long hair. So I made him tell me about her." Fuyumi explained.

"He told us about the vase and how she has to pretend to be a boy." Asuna added on in a sweet, innocent voice that made Haruhi's heart almost burst with affection.

"You know about that to?" Haruhi asked. She wondered just how much Kyoya had told them. Asuna nodded.

"Uncle Kyoya tells me everything. He calls me his confident." She said proudly.

"That's confidant sweetheart." Kyoya corrected her.

"That to." Asuna giggled.

"Anyway, back to my previous question, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"Makato and I have to go out of town for the weekend. Asuna practically begged me to ask you to take her for the weekend." Fuyumi explained.

"Mommy said she'll pick me up Sunday evening and I won't get in the way of your work." Asuna assured Kyoya as she looked up at him with big, bright eyes.

"Is it okay?" Fuyumi asked. Kyoya looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled before looking back at his sister.

"I take it her bags are already at the mansion?" Kyoya knew his sister well enough to know that Asuna had probably already moved in before they even arrived at the academy.

"That would be correct. I knew I could count on you, that's why you are my favourite little brother." Fuyumi cried happily as she hugged Kyoya and Asuna.

"You're welcome and I'm your only little brother." Kyoya signed as he pushed Fuyumi away.

"Well you're still my favourite." Fuyumi turned her attention to the little girl in Kyoya's arms. "I'll see you on Sunday, make sure you behave and don't distract Uncle Kyoya from his work, okay. I love you so much." Fuyumi said with a motherly smile as she kissed Asuna on the cheek.

"I love you to mommy. I promise to behave." Asuna smiled as she kissed her mothers' cheek.

"It was nice to see you all again and a pleasure to meet you Haruhi." Fuyumi waved before leaving the room. Before closing the door she turned to her brother and daughter and blew a kiss in their direction. When the door was closed, Kyoya smiled at Asuna before turning to face his fellow hosts. The warm loving expression he used of his niece was replaced with an icy glare.

"Alright, since we still have some work to do I'll make this quick." He turned to Tamaki and the twins. "You three will keep your distance, my niece if very impressionable and I will not risk her being corrupted by your antics."

"MOMA HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN." Tamaki screamed as he retreated to a corner to grow mushrooms.

"Yeah, we're not that bad and besides..." Hikaru said.

"We love kids." Kaoru continued.

"I don't care, keep your distance." Kyoya said as the light reflected off his glasses, effectively silencing the twins' objections.

"Would you like some cake Asuna-chan?" Honey asked as he held up a delicious looking slice of chocolate cake with a cherry on top. Asuna looked at the cake with wide eyes before looking to her uncle.

"Just don't spoil your dinner." Kyoya said softly as he placed her gently on the floor before she took the plate from Honey and went to join him and Mori at a table.  
The club continued to work on the following weeks' activities. Every once in a while Haruhi would notice Kyoya would glance in Asuna's direction. Somehow Asuna had found her way onto Haruhi's lap. Haruhi didn't mind the slightest, she loved children. Haruhi stopped paying attention to what the others were talking about and started talking to Asuna about random things. It turned out that they had similar taste in books and movies. Haruhi discovered that although Asuna was very young (she had just turned eight a month ago) she was very smart and opinionated. She clearly idolized her uncle, the way she talked about him made it seem like he put the moon in the sky. Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little jealous over how close they were.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. Asuna seemed to have taken a liking to Haruhi. Kyoya wasn't sure why, but he liked that the two of them got along. Haruhi had come to mean a great deal to Kyoya and Asuna was one of the most important people in his life. Suddenly, a giggle that Kyoya knew all too well filled the room. Asuna was giggling and smiling at something Haruhi had said. Kyoya couldn't help but smile, Asunas' cheerful disposition always made him do that.  
When they had finished discussing the following week, the hosts collected their things and left, delighted to finally start their weekend. They waved goodbye to Asuna who waved back. Asuna jumped down from Haruhis' lap and ran over to Kyoya.

"Can we go to the park on the way home?" She asked sweetly.

"If you like." Kyoya replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Can Haruhi come?" Asuna asked again in a sickly sweet voice. Kyoya looked at Asuna, then back at Haruhi who said nothing.

"Would you like to join us Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. He was surprised to find himself hoping she would. Asuna turned to face Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi, come with us." Asuna said with a sickly sweet voice. Haruhi concluded this must be the voice she used when she wanted something. Haruhi could see why, that voice was impossible to say no to.

"If that's okay." Haruhi smiled. Asuna clapped her hands and grabbed Haruhi's hand before pulling her out the door, with Kyoya close behind them.

As the trio made their way to the park, Asuna wouldn't stop talking and smiling. The way Kyoya looked at Asuna made Haruhi's heart melt. When they arrived at the park, Asuna ran straight for the slide. Kyoya tried in vain to tell her to be careful, but his request fell on death ears. He signed and gestured towards a nearby bench for him and Haruhi to sit. It was bright day with only a few solitary clouds in the sky.

"She's pretty cute." Haruhi said as she watched Asuna play.

"Have you noticed her sickly sweet voice yet?" Kyoya asked, not taking his eyes off his niece.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to say no to." Haruhi said with a smile.

"That voice has been the bane of my life ever since she started talking." Kyoya confessed with a smile.

"You two are pretty close and you're very protective of her." Haruhi observed.

"I am. I remember when Fuyumi when into labour. I was called out of class and taken straight to the hospital. I sat in that waiting room for what seemed like years rather than hours. It was the first time I just sat without my phone or laptop. When the nurse came out to tell us it was a girl, I pushed right past her and when I saw her, I froze." Kyoya revealed without taking his eyes off the little girl in question.

"She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A thick mob of black hair that matched mine and adorable chubby cheeks. When she looked up at me when I held her, I swore I would never let anything happen to her. I tell her everything, she really is my confidant. Ever since she learnt to write, she's written 'to my favourite uncle' on birthday and Christmas cards. She doesn't write it on any of the cards she writes to my older brothers. I finally beat them at something." Kyoya continued as he turned his attention to Haruhi who just stared at him dumbfounded by his passionate confession. Kyoya smirked at her.

"Don't worry she doesn't know about astrology or basketball, so that stays between the two of us." Kyoya told her. Haruhi blushed and looked away from him.

"It doesn't matter to me if she does know." Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh really, then why do you seem jealous?" Kyoya asked as he moved closer to her.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS." Haruhi yelled. She quickly stopped herself and looked to see that she had attracted the attention of the other people in the park. She quickly looked away and stared at her feet.

"She's your niece, you're supposed to be close." Haruhi mumbled. Before Kyoya could say anything else, Asuna called him over to push her on the swings.

"I'm just saying, my relationship with Asuna is special and important to me, but so is my relationship with you." Kyoya said softly as he pushed his glasses up and headed over to his cheerful niece. Haruhi just stared at him.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi whispered.

The three of them stayed at the park until it started to get dark. When Kyoya offered to have a driver pick them up and take Haruhi home, she politely refused, saying she wanted to stop at the super market on the way home. Knowing there was no point trying to argue with her, Kyoya didn't push it. Before they parted ways Asuna hugged Haruhi tight.

"Will you come hangout with us tomorrow?" She asked, once again using her sickly sweet voice. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe Kyoya can bring you over to my house, would you like that?" Haruhi asked as she knelt down to Asunas' level and hugged her properly.

"Sounds good. I'll bring her around about lunch time if that's alright?" Kyoya said.

"Okay, well I'll see you both tomorrow." Haruhi waved goodbye.

Later that night, after dinner, a movie and a quick game of chess which Kyoya won (he wasn't the type to let his niece win just because he loved her), Asuna was tucked into bed in her room at the Ootori mansion. She was wearing pink fluffy pajamas and her long raven hair was down and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Kyoya was focused on the small bookcase that contained some of Asuna's favourite books that she liked him to read to her when she stayed over.

"Uncle Kyoya, can I ask you a question?" Asuna said, as Kyoya came to sit next to her on the bed.

"You just did." Kyoya replied as he opened the book to where they left off.

"Do you like Haruhi?" She asked, ignoring her uncle's comment. Kyoya stared at her in shock.

"Of course I do, she's my friend." Kyoya replied, he had an idea of what she was getting at but he was hoping he was wrong.

"I mean do you like her in a way that is more than just a friend." Asuna continued. Her uncle was the smartest person she knew, but right now she couldn't help but think about how stupid he was being. She knew he knew what she was talking about and it bugged her that he was acting this way. Kyoya signed and pushed his glasses up. Asuna smiled, she knew she had him.

"I mean the way you talk to her is similar to the way you talk to me and mommy. It's not like the way you talk to the girls you meet at parties and stuff. You use your nice voice." Asuna said with a bright smile.

"It doesn't matter if I do, Tamaki likes her. Although he doesn't know it, the feelings are there." Kyoya confessed. Asuna looked at her uncle. She had never seen him like this, he looked so broken, like he had already lost a battle that hadn't even taken place yet. She thought back to their time in the park. Kyoya seemed so at ease in Haruhi's presence, Asuna had only seen him that relaxed around herself and her mother.

"Has Haruhi shown any interest in him?" She asked.

"No, he seems to annoy her more than anything." Kyoya explained.

"Then how do you know you don't have a chance?" Asuna asked with a smile. Kyoya just kissed her forehead.

"Now where did we leave off?" He asked, turning his attention to the book in his hand. Asuna signed, clearly it was time to change the subject.

"Ron and Harry have just found out that Hermione had been petrified." Asuna replied as Kyoya put his arm around her and pulled her close. Before he started reading he asked her a question.

"What do you mean by a nice voice? Are you saying I have a mean voice?"

"I just mean you don't act fake around her that's all. Now start reading." Asuna replied. Question time was over, it was story time now.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was just finishing her homework and getting ready for bed. Before she switched the light off she thought about her time with Kyoya and Asuna. She had fun and was surprised to find herself looking forward to seeing them again tomorrow. However, she was annoyed with herself that she let her emotions get the better of her and yelled in the middle of the park about not being jealous. Haruhi thought back to when Kyoya said his relationship with her was just as important as his relationship with Asuna. She was still unsure about what he really meant.

"He's so confusing." Haruhi mumbled as she pulled out a familiar notebook.

Things Haruhi never knew about Kyoya-sempai  
1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset  
2\. He is interested in astrology  
3\. He has an adorable niece who he loves very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm so proud of myself. Kyoya's niece is named after a character from another one my favourite anime Sword Art Online and he father is named after a character from Free. Two awesome anime which you guys should check out if you haven't. Black butler is really cool to, personally I think Kyoya would look great as Sebastian. I'm not sure what order Kyoya's older siblings were born in but lets just say Fuyumi is third, making Kyoya her only younger brother.


	4. Mother

Kyoya had been quite all week. This wasn't his normal kind of quite, where he would sit in the shadows and observe the goings on of the club. This was an unnatural type of quite. He would only give one word answers to most questions and he wouldn't call Tamaki out when he was being his usual immature, over the top self. It worried Haruhi.  
At first she thought it had something to do with his father. She wondered if they had had another fight, but then again Kyoya hadn't called her to come play basketball, so it couldn't be that.

"Do you guys know what's going one with Kyoya sempai?" She finally asked.

"Who knows." Honey replied before shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Who cares?" Hakiru asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not us." Kaoru replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
Haruhi let out an impatient sign. She understood that the others didn't see kyoya the way she did, which may have been the reason she was so worried but she still expected the rest of them to show some sign of caring about how he was doing. For the first time since she joined the club, Haruhi wished Tamaki was there, she knew he would care about Kyoya's well being, he was his best friend after all. But unfortunately Tamaki was attending a meeting with the presidents from the other school clubs, they had one every month.

"Aren't you a little worried?" She asked impatiently.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Hakiru asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Is something going on between you two?" Kaoru asked, his expression matching that of his twin.

"Wha...What makes you ask that?" Haruhi stuttered as she quickly glanced over at Kyoya to see if he had heard what they were talking about. If he had, he showed no sign of it. Haruhi breathed a sign of relief.

"Looks, he's my friend so I'm just worried about him. He just doesn't seem like himself." Haruhi said as she rummaged through her bag. She cursed under her breath before heading towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked as he wiped a bit of chocolate from Honey's mouth.

"I just forgot one of my books in the library. I'll be right back." She answered closing the door behind her.  
The twins looked around the room. Honey was preoccupied with his cake, Mori's attention was on Honey and with Tamaki at the monthly meeting with the other club presidents, they couldn't let this opportunity pass them by. This was the perfect time to do some prying.

"Hey Kyoya." They said innocently and in perfect unison.

"What?" Kyoya snapped, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Is something going on between you and Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya stopped typing and looked at the twins. The look on his face was enough to scare the devil himself. The twins backed away in fear and hid behind one of the velvet couches in the room.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked with soft growl, scaring the twins even more.

"Well, Haruhi was wondering what was wrong with you." Hikaru began.

"Because she noticed you seemed a bit down." Kaoru continued.

"And we know you took Asuna to see her when you were taking care of her the other week. So we thought something was going on." They finished in perfect unison, still hiding behind the couch.

"Not that its any of your business but Asuna grew quite attached to Haruhi while we were finishing our meeting and on the way to the park." Kyoya answered with a scowl as he went back to his typing, carefully planning the murder of the two infuriating red heads.

As he worked, Kyoya let his mind wander. Asuna had been asking about Haruhi ever since the three of them spent that Saturday together. After Haruhi prepared lunch for them, which was a traditional Japanese noddle soup, the three of them went to the mall. Kyoya smiled at the memory, Asuna and Haruhi got along like a house on fire. Kyoya was surprised, his precious niece was polite to everyone she met despite her true feelings towards them. Kyoya knew his niece better than anyone (he dared to believe he knew her better then her own parents) and he knew when she was being fake around people, just like she could tell with him. But with Haruhi there was no mask, she was completely natural. The best part was that Haruhi treated Asuna like an actual child, not a future business partner or a potential daughter in law like most of the people she met did, just a little girl. At the end of the day, as the sun started to set, Asuna fell asleep in Haruhi's arms. As Haruhi held the child close, Kyoya felt his heart stop, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kyoya decided he couldn't deny how he felt anymore. But he knew there was nothing he could do. He signed, this day was already bad enough without thinking about the depressing state of his love life.

"Tell Haruhi I went home, you two are giving me a headache. Tell her not to worry, I'm working though it." Kyoya said as he collected his things and left the third music room without another word. As the door closed behind him, the twins looked at each and shrugged. The situation didn't interest them enough for them to push any further. After all who ever heard of the shadow king having feelings for a mere commoner?

Honey and Mori on the other hand, were very interested. Something had changed between Haruhi and Kyoya. The way they behaved around each other was more natural and less professional then it used to be. They made the occasional joke and were often seen engaging in conversation when they weren't entertaining guests. Mori and Honey concluded that there was defiantly something between the two, whether they were aware of it, the two seniors didn't know for sure. One thing they did know was that something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

Later that evening, Kyoya made his way to the school basket ball court. He had changed out of his school uniform and was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt. He was carrying a backpack which contained his hoodie, two bottles of water and some snack bars, his phone was tucked safely way in his pocket. His glasses were absent from his handsome face and were replaced with his contact lenses. As he walked he bounced the ball against the sidewalk. He decided against calling Haruhi, at least for the time being. His plan was to play alone for a while and then call her. He needed a chance to get himself together before seeing her. Kyoya was so lost in thought when he arrived at the court that he didn't even notice he had company.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up." A voice spoke, pulling Kyoya from his thoughts. Kyoya looked to see the very person he was just thinking about.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?" He asked, as he took in her appearance. She must have also gone home because she was wearing three-quarter length shorts and a sky blue short sleeved T-shirt. Completing the ensemble was a pair of white tennis shoes that were slightly worn out.

"Hikaru and Kaoru said that you were working through something and I know that when you have to do that you come here." She replied."I'm kind of hurt that you didn't call me."

"I was planning on it, I just wanted to pull myself together first." Kyoya explained as he put his backpack on the bench and tossed the ball at her.

"What's going on with you? You've been off all week and I'm starting to get worried. Did something happen between you and your dad?" Haruhi asked as she made a shot. As the ball fell through the hoop Kyoya caught it and stated spinning it on his finger like Haruhi had showed him.

"My father has been in Germany all week, He always makes he's out of the country at this time of the year." Kyoya explained.

"Why is that?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya stopped spinning the ball and looked at her. He signed and starting bouncing the ball off the ground.

"Haruhi what do you know about my family? More specifically the women in my family?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi looked at him with a confused expression, why would he ask her something like that?

"Well I know you have a sister and you have an aunt on your dads' side who lives in Hong Kong with her family. You have a grandmother who lives in the country. I suppose there's your mom..." Kyoya cut her off by tossing the ball at her.

"Who said I had a mother?" Kyoya asked with a blank expression.

"What are you talking about?"Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Kyoya sat on the bench and gestured for her to sit. Haruhi sat next to him and dropped the ball on the ground, happy to let it roll away. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. She waited patiently for him to talk.

As she waited, Haruhi couldn't help be feel a little deflated. She had grown so accustomed to having Kyoya tell her things and now he was holding something back. Obviously she knew this must be a sensitive topic and she understood that he may be reluctant to tell her, but Haruhi couldn't help but feel at a disadvantage. Kyoya knew just about everything about her family and although she was learning more about his, she found herself wanting to know every little detail.

"My mother had cancer. She had been fighting for over a year, she fought so gracefully and with such elegance that you wouldn't believe the struggle she was going through." Kyoya began. He didn't look at Haruhi as he spoke, he just stared straight ahead.

"There was nothing they could do for her. The cancer was too aggressive by the time they found it. She was married to the head of a family that specialised in medical care and there was nothing that could be done. I remember thinking how ridiculous it was that we are able to help so many people but not her, the most important person to us all." Kyoya's voice was stiff and rigid like he was struggling to get each word out.

"She died before the start of my last year of middle school. It was three years ago today. I'm always grumpy leading up to it. I suppose we all handle it in our own way."

"How do the rest of your family handle it?" Haruhi asked softly. "I know your father leaves the country."

"My brothers bury themselves in work. Fuyumi has Asuna to care for so that's a distraction. As for me I come here. My mother knew she was going to leave us, before the end she called each of us into her room, I don't know what she said to my siblings and I don't want to, its between them and her. When she called me in, she told me not to spend this day being sad. She said I should spend it doing something I loved with someone I care about." Kyoya turned to look at Haruhi. "You see Haruhi, I had every intention to call you."  
Haruhi gasped softly as she let what he had just said sink in. She knew he loved basketball so it would make sense he would play in on this day, but he had just admitted he cared about her. Haruhi thought back to that day at the park with Asuna, when he told her his relationship with her was special to him. Haruhi knew that what she felt for Kyoya was different to what she felt for the other club members, how it was different was still a mystery to her. Their relationship had certainly changed since she had first found him playing basketball that day. Their relationship no longer revolved around her dept, it was less business. They were more casual, they had a real friendship. Haruhi did something she never believed she would do; she took Kyoya's hand in hers and held it tight.

Kyoya couldn't breath. He could feel Haruhi hold his hand tightly, he never would have guessed she had such a tight grip. As he sat there he found himself enjoying the feel of her tiny hand over his larger one. He moved his hand to entangle their fingers. Most of the girls at their school had never done a day of work in their lives, their hands were soft and delicate with flawless nails. Kyoya focused on the feel of her skin against his. Haruhi's hands were still soft but they were not delicate, her skin was callused and her nails were worn. But as he looked at their joined hands he couldn't help but think that hers were beautiful.  
Strong hands for a strong girl.

Haruhi was surprised when Kyoya entangled their fingers. His skin was harm against hers and she found it to be very comforting. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself when she felt him lean his head down to rest against hers. Eventually Kyoya broke the silence.

"I talk to her sometimes." He whispered. "Like you do with yours."

"How did you know I do that?" Haruhi asked, her eyes still closed.

"I can hear you sometimes. You ask her about what she would do in your situation and if she could believe you had to put up with all this." Kyoya said with a soft smile. Haruhi chuckled.

"What do you talk to yours about?"

"Same things you do. I often wonder what she would think of Tamaki and the rest of the club."

"What was she like?"

"She was very smart and kind. She loved chocolate, she would always say that after us, it was her favourite thing in the world." Kyoya chuckled at the memory.

"She didn't pass that on to you." Haruhi giggled.

"No she didn't, she did pass it on to Fuyumi and my oldest brother. My second oldest brother and I prefer savoury to sweet." Kyoya explained.

"Do you think she would like the us?" Haruhi asked.

"I think so, she didn't really have a bad word to say about anyone. I know for a fact she would have liked you." Kyoya assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Haruhi looked up at him with a curious expression. Kyoya smiled at her.

"It's quite simple really, it's impossible to not like you." Kyoya looked at her with a gentle smile.  
Haruhi blushed at his comment and turned her attention to her feet. Kyoya placed his free hand on her cheek and pulled her to face him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. The look on his face was one of contentment, he was the picture of serenity. The blush on Haruhi's cheeks gave her an innocent, vulnerable appearance. Kyoya couldn't help but think about how cute she looked.

"No one else would have thought to come here Haruhi, I think you're the only one who really noticed my behaviour. Thank you for caring so much." Kyoya whispered as he continued to shock her cheek. Haruhi's face began to feel hot.

"Of course I care." Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya remained silent. He tilted her head slightly so she was facing him. The warmth of her breath, the faint scent of mint and the feeling of her skin against his, it was an intoxicating combination. Haruhi remained perfectly still, having him so close was sending her senses into overdrive. She wasn't usually comfortable with anybody invading her personal space (her father being the only exception), but Kyoya wasn't just anyone. He moved closer to close the gap between them. Haruhi slowly closed her eyes and prepared herself. She stayed liked a statue as Kyoya took the lead. They were only a few inches apart when Kyoya's phone went off. The two of them pulled away with their hands still joined.  
Kyoya cursed as he pulled out his phone. His harsh expression calmed when he saw who was calling.

"It's Asuna." Kyoya mumbled as he answered the phone.  
Haruhi turned her attention back to her feet. She tried to calm her beating heart as she thought about what just happened. She nearly kissed Kyoya, the shadow king, the low blood pressure demon lord, this wasn't what shocked her. What really shocked her was how much she wanted it to happen. Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Koya close his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry about that, she knows what today means so she always calls. She was five when my mother died but she remembers a little." Kyoya explained.

"That's okay."

"Can I ask you something?" Haruhi nodded, wondering if his question was about what they had nearly done. Was he going to ask if they could continue? Would he ask her to never mention it again? Would he say he wasn't thinking clearly because of the grief he was feeling? Haruhi was almost too afraid to find out.

"You lost your mother a long time ago, much longer than three years. Does it ever stop hurting?" Kyoyua looked so vulnerable as he asked her this. Haruhi had never seen him like this, she doubted anyone had.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I'm okay but then I see or hear something that reminds me of her and I'm not okay anymore. But then I think about something my dad told me." Haruhi replied, slightly relieved he hadn't asked what she thought he would.

"What did he say?"

"He said that if I really loved my mother I wouldn't be sad whenever I thought about her. He said that instead of being sad whenever I heard or saw something that reminded me of her I should be happy because she loved me too much to want me to be sad. I'm sure your mother loved you too much to want you to be sad, after all she told you to spend this day doing something that made you happy." Haruhi explained as she rested her head against Kyoya's shoulder.

"Don't forget the part about spending it with someone I care about. That's important to." Kyoya said before kissing Haruhi on the head.  
They stayed like that for a while, talking about their mothers and anything else that came into their heads. The important part was just that they got to spend time together like this, barriers down, walls crumbling, no masks, just them. Eventually Haruhi said she should go home before it got too dark, Kyoya offered to walk her home, she gladly accepted. They never let go of the others hand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Haruhi asked when they reached her door.

"I'll be fine, I'm always fine." Kyoya assured her.

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

"Good night Kyoya." Haruhi said as she unlocked the door.

"Good night Haruhi." Kyoya said as she walked through the door, before she closed it Haruhi turned back to him and smiled. Kyoya could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.  
As He walked he couldn't help but think about the kiss they nearly shared. A few weeks ago he would have put it down to his reasoning being clouded by his grief, but he knew that wasn't the case. He cared about Haruhi, more than a friend just like Asuna had said the day she and Haruhi met. A part of him wondered if he had a chance but another part of him said not to bother because she could never see him like that. The part that was hopeful pointed out that Haruhi hadn't pulled way when she saw he was going into to kiss her. A  
spark of hope ignited within him. It was only when he was home he realised she hadn't called him sempai. The spark grew brighter.

While Haruhi dressed for bed, her mind went back to earlier when the two of them nearly kissed. Haruhi was sure it was only his grief taking control over his reason. He would never be interested in a commoner like her. They were friends, that was obvious and they cared about each other, but there could never be anything else between them. Then Haruhi remembered when Kyoya said he planned to call her.

"Spend this day doing something you love with someone you care about." Haruhi said to herself as she took out a pen and started to write. Perhaps there was hope after all. It was then that Haruhi realised she hadn't called him sempai.

Things Haruhi never knew about Kyoya sempai  
1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset  
2\. He is interested in astrology  
3\. He has an adorable niece who he loves very much  
4\. He lost his mother and he still talks to her like I do


	5. Feelings

Kyoya had become an expert at hiding his emotions. He could be raging with anger on the inside and look completely calm on the outside. There were very few people who could tell when he was feeling something on the inside that he wasn't showing on the outside. His sister and niece were two of those people and there were times when his late mother could tell, but that was it.

However, on this day anyone would be able to tell what Kyoya was feeling, he was making no attempt to hide it. He paced back and forth in his room, Fuyumi and Asuna were sitting on the couch watching him. Anyone else would have taken one look at his face and run for the hills, but these two knew better. Mother and daughter sat patiently as they watched him. He had briefly told them what happened but didn't go into too much detail. Eventually Asuna grew tired of her uncle's behaviour and broke the silence.

"Okay, go through it with us one more time and this time with the details." She said. Kyoya stopped pacing and turned his attention to his sister and niece. It amazed him the kind of authority this child had in her voice. He signed and dropped on the couch between the two of them. Fuyumi patted her brother on the shoulder and Asuna held his hand.

"Tamaki wanted to go to the mall. Naturally he dragged the whole club with him." Kyoya began.

Two hours ago 

Haruhi often wondered if she was being punished for something, maybe she wronged someone in a past life. Whatever it was she was definitely paying for it now. It was a bright Sunday and Tamaki insisted the club spend the day together. Despite Haruhi pointing out that they basically spent everyday together, Tamaki still dragged her out of her apartment and into the limo where the rest of the club was already waiting. They drove to the local mall and when they arrived, Tamaki and the twins ran around like a couple of toddlers of sugar high. Honey spotted a cake shop and Mori was close behind him. Kyoya and Haruhi went left alone.

"So much for spending the day together." Kyoya chuckled as he turned to Haruhi.

"I know a good book store on the other floor if you're interested." Haruhi suggested.

"I'm always interested in a bookstore." Kyoya replied. "Lead the way my dear."

Haruhi blushed as she showed him the way. On their way to the store the two of them talked about their favourite authors and books. Haruhi was interested in fantasy and sci-fi whereas Kyoya liked crime and horror. They both shared a mutual love of Stephen King and Agatha Christie. When they arrived at the store, the two of them split up to check out the shelves containing their favourite genres. They maneuvered their way to the counter, when they paid they sat down on a bench and showed each other what they bought.  
The conversation was easy and not forced. Since that day at the basketball court when Kyoya nearly kissed her, Haruhi could feel the change between them. There was no awkwardness like she expected there to be. Kyoya would often put his hand on her shoulder or brush a stray strand of hair back into place. Whenever he did any of this her heart skipped a beat. She had never felt like this.

"Want an ice cream?" Kyoya asked, pulling her out of her daydream.

"Yes I would." Haruhi said as she started to take out her wallet. Kyoya told her to put it back.

"My idea, I'll pay. You wait here." Kyoya said as he headed over to the ice cream shop.

"I like..." Haruhi began before Kyoya interrupted her.

"Cookies and cream. I know." He called back. Haruhi smiled, of course he knew.

As she waited, Haruhi started reading one of her new books. She was halfway through the first chapter when someone sat down next to her.

"Sorry but that's my friend's seat. He'll be back in a minute." Haruhi explained. The stranger was two or three years older than her. He was almost as tall and as well built as Mori sempai. Haruhi found his presence to be very intimidating.

"Is it for your boyfriend?" He asked, he moved closer to Haruhi. She could feel his breath on her ear and the stench made her want to gag.

"No, but he doesn't like it when people take what's his." Haruhi explained as she moved as far from him as the bench allowed.

"Who would leave such a pretty girl like you all alone?" He said, placing his hand on her knee and slowly moving it up her thigh. Haruhi's skin was crawling.

"Listen, we're in public and this is not okay." Haruhi said firmly as she tried to pry the strangers hand off her leg. The stranger didn't move, he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. Haruhi struggled against him. Haruhi stomped her foot down on her assaults and while he was distracted she quickly got up. Before she could get too far away, she felt a tight grip on her wrist. Before she could react, Haruhi felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"Is there a problem here?" Said a voice that Haruhi immediately recognised. "I suggest you let her go this instant."

"What you gonna do about it four eyes?" The stranger said confidently, unaware of the danger he was in.

"All it will take is one phone call and I can have you kicked out of Japan quicker than you can say bon voyage." Kyoya said with a deadly calm voice. The stranger let go of Haruhi's wrist and stepped back.

"What are you man? A devil or something?" He asked. Haruhi had no idea what Kyoya's expression was, but if it made this once intimidating alpha male cower in fear like a small child then she could only imagine what it was.

"Some call me the Demon Lord." Kyoya replied in a menacing tone. The stranger backed away and nearly tripped up over his own feet as he ran away. Haruhi turned to face Kyoya.

"Thank you for that." She said.

"Why the hell didn't you call out for help or something?" Kyoya asked, the light was reflecting off his glasses, hiding his eyes.

"Well we're in public, I didn't want to cause a scene. Besides I had it under control." Haruhi insisted.

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing." Kyoya argued.

"Look if I can handle the twins and Tamaki, I can handle that guy." Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hikaru asked as he walked up to the duo, with the rest of the club behind him. Honey was happily eating an ice cream and the others were all carrying bags. However, their presence was not noticed by their friends.

"Tamaki and the twins are a different story, those three are idiots. That guy could have actually hurt you." Kyoya pointed out. As Tamaki and the twins voiced their objections to being called idiots, Haruhi and Kyoya continued to stare at each other in annoyance. Mori and Honey just watched the scene unfold before them.

"This is just like that time at the beach, you don't think about how you worry other people." Kyoya argued.

"You weren't particularly worried that time, you said so yourself. You must have meant it because what would you gain from lying?" Haruhi asked.

"Just because I wasn't worried then doesn't mean I'm not worried now." Kyoya pointed out.

"Guys what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, but his question fell on death ears.

"I can look after myself. You know what I'm out of here." Haruhi said as she retrieved her books from the bench and stormed off. Leaving the others speechless and confused.

"Okay seriously, what just happened?" The twins asked in unison.

"Kyoya what exactly did you do?" Tamaki asked.

"Something very stupid." Kyoya answered.

Two hours later  
Once Kyoya finished telling the story he buried his face in his hands. Fuyumi and Asuna looked at each other and then they each hit him over the head.

"What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"For being an idiot." Fuyumi answered. "Kyoya, Haruhi isn't like those girls from the club. She's independent and is simply used to facing things alone."

"She doesn't have to anymore though, she should know that by now." Kyoya said as he went back to his pacing.

"Kyoya." Fuyumi signed. "She's been that way since she was a child, you can't expect her to give up all that she is just because she has you and the others. I'm sure she is thankful  
for you all but if there are times when she doesn't want or need help then you can't get mad at her for that."

"You said you liked her spirit." Asuna pointed out.

"I do."

"You should apologise." Asuna said.

"I have done nothing wrong." Kyoya insisted, but he didn't quite believe himself.

"You offended her, you may not have realised it but you did. As a gentleman you must apologise." Fuyumi insisted. "And you must do it in person, not over the phone like some business agreement."

"You're right, but now's not the right time. I need to wait." Kyoya said.

"Why do you have to wait?" Asuna asked.

"Because although this is not a business matter it must still be planned out just as much precision and thought as one should be." Kyoya answered as he playfully ruffled Asuna's hair. " Because it is a matter of the heart and those are just as delicate.

Meanwhile at the Fujoka residence, Haruhi was making tea and thinking about what had happened at the mall. The others had called her to ask what happened and when she explained, their responses varied. Tamaki and Honey agreed with Kyoya that she should have called for help by the twins sided with Haruhi, agreeing that she could have handled it, after all she was great at handling the boss. Everyone looked to Mori as the tiebreaker, all he said was that the situation could have been handled better. They all wanted to come over to her house to make sure she was alright, but Haruhi refused, stating that she had homework she wanted to complete.  
When Haruhi tried to sit down and do some work she found herself unable to concentrate, her mind wandered to a certain ebony haired host. She was touched that he cared but was frustrated at the same time that he didn't believe she could handle herself. Just when she thought she was starting to make sense of her feelings towards him, he would do or say something that would confuse her all over again.

As Haruhi tried in vain to make sense of the equation in front of her, she heard her phone go off. When she looked at it she saw it was a text from the very person who was the cause of her lack of concentration. 'Please come to the school. We need to talk.' It read.

"Since when did the shadow king say please?" Haruhi thought. At first she wondered if she should go to him. On the one hand, refusing to meet him would serve him right for annoying her so much. On the other hand, refusing to meet him because of that would be childish and Haruhi prided herself on her maturity.

"He did say please after all, it would be rude not to. Hardly the behaviour of a host." Haruhi thought as she put on a jacket and locked the door behind her. Her father would be working late and she would be home long before he came back.  
When she arrived at the school, Haruhi made her way to the basketball court. When she arrived Kyoya was sitting on the bench. He didn't have his bag with him and there was no ball. What surprised her was the absence of his glasses. When he saw she had arrived Kyoya rose to his feet.

"I didn't think you would come." He confessed, Haruhi could see the relief on his face.

"You did say please, it would hardly be appropriate behaviour for a host to not come when asked so nicely." Haruhi explained.

"I wanted to apologise." Kyoya began.

"I know you only did it because you care, but you should know how much I hate asking for help." Haruhi said as she crossed her arms and looked him in the eye.

"I do know, but you need to know how scary that was for seeing you in that situation. You don't know how much you scare us all sometimes. Like back at the beach." Kyoya continued, his tone was the same tone he used when he told Tamaki he was being stupid. Most people would be intimidated but Haruhi was not most people.

"I understand that and I know that our relationships has changed since then..." Haruhi said before Kyoya interrupted her.

"I don't think changed is a strong enough word. More like mutated or completely turned upside down. I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't actually worried that time at the beach. But you mean too much to me now." Kyoya explained, Haruhi could hear the aggravation rising in his voice.

"Then I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Haruhi said coldly. She her back to Kyoya and heard him sign loudly.

"I'm sorry for over reacting." Kyoya said in a defeated voice, this was not how he planned their conversation to go.

"That's okay. I'm actually glad that you care so much now." Haruhi confessed as she turned around to face him again.

"You're very important to me and the thought of anyone hurting you is too painful to think about." Kyoya said as he made his way to her.

"And you're very important to me." Haruhi said. Kyoya stood just a few inches from her, she had to look up in order to look him in the eyes when she spoke to him.

"You're important to the whole club and do you know why?" He asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"Because you see us. Others see our names and wealth but you see us, the people we are. You see who we are behind the masks. You see me, no one has ever seen me before." Kyoya explained in a whisper.

"I'm so glad I can see you, you're wonderful." Haruhi said as she reached up her hand to touch his cheek. Kyoya placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes.

"I want you see all of me." He confessed. "I've never let anyone into my world as much as I've let you in."

"I want that to." Haruhi whispered as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Do you remember that night when we nearly kissed?" He asked, with his eyes still closed.

"Yes."

"That was probably the first time I had ever wished that Asuna didn't call me." He confessed.

"I have to say I was a bit annoyed as well."

"If I were to try again, what would you do?" Kyoya asked as he opened his eyes.

"You'll just have to have find out." Hurahi said.

Kyoya leaned in slowly and before Haruhi knew it Kyoya's lips were on hers. He tasted like some kind of spice, which Haruhi thought to be very addictive. His lips were warm and soft. Haruhi's arms found a mind of their own and wrapped themselves around Kyoya's neck. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close. She tasted sweet and for the first time in his life, Kyoya found himself enjoying something sweet. They poured everything they felt into this kiss, everything they couldn't find the words to express. When the need for oxygen became too great they pulled apart but kept their arms wrapped around each other, too afraid to let go.

"That was definitely worth the wait." Kyoya said, a little out of breath and with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't agree more" Haruhi said, just as out of breath as he was and with an even bigger smile.

"Tamaki would give anything to be in my place, you know that don't you?" Kyoya asked.  
Haruhi nodded her head. She was aware of the host club king's feelings towards her and she suspected that Hikaru had developed feelings for her as well. At first she was confused, two of her closest friends had feelings for her, feelings that she could never return. At first she didn't know why, but now she did.

"I glad he's not in your place. You're the only one I want to be here with like this. This is more than just a basketball court, this is our special place." Haruhi said as she leaned in to place a quick, soft kiss on his lips.

"You see me when no one else does. I let you into my world and I'm so glad that I did. I love you, please say you'll be mine." Kyoya said as he pulled Haruhi closer. Haruhi looked at him in shock, she searched for the right words. She thought of all the love stories and poems she knew, such beautiful words to express a beautiful emotion. Unfortunately, Haruhi was not as gifted with words as those writers were. But in the end she knew what to say.

"I love you to and yes I will be yours." Haruhi said. "But only if you agree to be mine." Haruhi smiled sweetly. Kyoya chuckled.

"Everything I am is yours." Kyoya promised.

"And everything I am is yours." Haruhi said as she leaned in for another kiss.  
Later that night when Haruhi finally came home, she went to her bedroom and pulled out her notebook. She crossed out the heading on the page and wrote a new one before adding another point to a list that she was certain she would add to.

Things Haruhi loves about her boyfriend Kyoya  
1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset  
2\. He is interested in astrology  
3\. He has an adorable niece who he loves very much  
4\. He lost his mother and still talks to her like I do  
5\. He loves Haruhi who loves him back


	6. The Party

"Maybe we should try the purple one." Asuna suggested, she looked up at her mother, who nodded her head. Fuyumi began rummaging through one of the halve a dozen shopping bags, all with high end logos. She ignored the frustrated groan from her brother who fell back on to the bed. Fuyumi snapped her head to face her daughter.

"We might have to change the shoes if we go with purple." She pointed out. "And we still haven't settled on heels or flats."

"You're right." Asuna titled her head in thought. Haruhi thought that the little girl looked adorable with such a look of fierce concentration. Before meeting Asuna, she didn't think someone so young could look so deep in thought. Asuna then snapped her fingers as an idea came into her head.

"We could try those shoes you got last week that you haven't worn yet, they would look good."

"That's a good idea." Fuyumi turned to Haruhi. "We'll be right back. I'll grab some gloves too, I want to see if those will work."

"Take your time." Haruhi said with a wave as the two left. When the door shut behind them, Kyoya sat up.

"Okay her shoe closet is huge, they could be a while. Let's run for it before they come back." Haruhi could tell he wasn't joking. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's not that bad." Haruhi reasoned.

"Not bad ended five dresses and three pairs of shoes ago. If she's thinking gloves we could be here for days."

"You just have to watch and not be dressed up like a doll. I don't see how this bad for you."

"I have to sit and watch. This wasn't how I pictured our Saturday together." Kyoya said with a frown. Since the two couldn't act like a couple at school, they valued their weekends together and that week was one of the rare ones where Tamaki didn't drag the whole club to do some 'commoners' activity.

"I shouldn't have said anything should I?" Haruhi smiled at she thought back to that morning.  
Haruhi and Kyoya were having breakfast in the garden at the Ootori mansion. The two had been together for about a month now and Haruhi had started spending the night. At first, the couple were worried about how Haruhi's father would take the news and were surprised to find he didn't mind as much as they thought he would. The two of them were young adults and very responsible, not to mention he liked the idea of his little girl in a house with a first rate security system when he worked late on the weekends. Kyoya's father, one the other hand, payed little attention to his son's relationship and didn't seem too concerned. Haruhi figured that was better than him being against their relationship as a whole. The young couple were discussing how they planned to spend the day when Fuyumi and Asuna interrupted them. The two had a habit on coming and going as they pleased without giving any notice first.

"Good morning you two." Fuyumi smiled as she watched Asuna jump into Haruhi's arms and hug her tight. Asuna and Haruhi had got very close since she started dating Kyoya, in fact when she found out they were dating she danced around the room cheering. She had even started calling her Aunt Haruhi and it made Kyoya's heart swell to see his two girls get along so well.

"Hi Aunt Haruhi." Asuna giggled. Haruhi smiled at her and kissed her head. "Mommy and I are going shopping for her dress for the gala next week, are you going to go? Do you have a dress yet?"

The next week there was gala being hosted by the Ootori family for some charity, Haruhi couldn't remember which one though, there were so many galas going on that Haruhi couldn't keep track. She was pretty sure the guests couldn't either, they just kept signing checks and drinking expensive Champaign. Kyoya had asked her the other day if she would accompany him. At first, she was a little reluctant, but he was able to bribe her with fancy tuna.

"Yes, I am and I haven't got a dress yet but I saw one at the mall the other day I'll get." Haruhi explained.

"That will certainly not do. Haruhi you know I find your comer style adorable, but this is a high-class event. You two will have to come out with us today." Fuyumi exclaimed. Before they knew it, Kyoya and Haruhi were spending their Saturday in high end boutiques and had spent more money than Haruhi ever believed was possible. They had ended the day with Haruhi modelling the dresses at Fuyumi's house trying to decide what to wear.

"I think I liked the navy one best, with the lacy sleeves." Kyoya said. To be honest Kyoya believed she would look beautiful in anything, but he wasn't asked.

"I liked that one too, it would fit with your shadow king image." Haruhi teased. Kyoya tightened his grip on her waist.

"If I'm the king that must make you the queen." Haruhi leaned down and met his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You know the others will be there." Haruhi pointed out. The couple had not come out to the other club members, they were worried about how they would take the news. They believed Honey and Mori Sempai already had their suspicions and they figured kaoru wouldn't be too much trouble since he was the more mature of the twins. It was Tamaki and Hikaru who presented the biggest worry as a result of their feelings for Haruhi. The drama just seemed to be inevitable.

"They were going to find out eventually. Anyway, with any luck being in public with such a distinguished crowd will stop them from over reacting." Kyoya argued. Although he sounded confident, Haruhi wasn't sure he really was. Fuyumi and Asuna came back in, their arms full of accessories. It was going to be a long night.  
The following Monday, the club were hanging out in the music room. They were discussing the upcoming gala (not knowing Haruhi would be attending).

"Are you sure you can't come Haruhi- Chan? it will be fun." Honey tried to persuade her again. Haruhi had told them that she couldn't come when they asked, saying that she was visiting family that weekend. Kyoya couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw her arrive on his arm. Haruhi was less excited.

"Sorry guys but I can't get out of this visit." Haruhi lied, she was the only one who noticed Kyoya's sneaky smile. "Anyway, you know those kinds of events aren't really my thing."

"Too bad." Hikaru signed as he leaned back into his chair till it was balancing on the back legs.

"Our mother has been dying to design you a dress." Kaoru said as he too leaned back in his chair. The mention of dresses had sent a shiver down Kyoya's spin (they had finally settled on the navy dress, but it had taken a very long time).

"What a delight it would have been to introduce our beloved Haruhi to the glamour and beauty that is high society." Tamaki pouted from his seat by the window. Haruhi rolled her eyes. After all the time she had spent with the host club she thought she had already had a pretty good introduction to 'the glamour and beauty that is high society' and suffice to say she was more irritated than impressed.

"There will be other galas." Haruhi pointed out. She turned her attention to her text book and tried to make sense of the words. Although she would never admit it, she was worried about Saturday. Not only would she be parading around in a fancy dress (which she did admit she loved) but her relationship with Kyoya would be out in the open. Of course, she would be wearing a wig so no one would immediately recognise her but the others would know it was her immediately. She wasn't embarrassed by her relationship. Kyoya made her so happy and it would be nice to not have to hide that from her friends, she already had to hide enough from her classmates and it would nice to have one thing in her life out in the open.

"Haruhi." A voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Haruhi looked up to see Koaru. "You okay? You look miles away."

"Oh yeah, just thinking." Haruhi explained. "Don't worry."

"Is there something on your mind? Because we can talk if you need to."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I'll explain everything later. Okay?" Haruhi assured him. Koaru raised his eyebrow for a second and then shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

The week went by too quickly for Haruhi. Before she knew it Haruhi was at Kyoya's house getting ready and Fuyumi was helping to style her wig. Haruhi's dress was knee length and the lacy sleeves that rested off the shoulder. Her shoes where black with two-inch heels which brought her closer to Kyoya's height.

"Okay come here." Fuyumi pulled out the chair at her vanity table and Haruhi sat down. Her wig had been curled and was a darker brown then her real hair. Fuyumi adjusted the wig, so it was straight and looked natural.

"You look beautiful." Fuyumi complemented her. Fuyumi's dress was a light green with white gloves and a white shawl. Before Harui could say anything the door open and Kyoya came in. His suite was designer (of course) and his tie was navy to match her dress.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

"Wow." Kyoya said when they were alone. Haruhi smiled at him and went over to him.

"No other words come to mind?" Haruhi teased. "Maybe I should wait and see what Tamaki Sempai has to say about my outfit." Kyoya wrapped his arms around possessively.

"Stunning, gorgeous, beguiling, wonderful. Do those work for you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I suppose that will do." Haruhi signed dramatically. Kyoya leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "So, am I going to get the whole 'cool guy' host experience?"

"Even better, you get genuine article tonight, all to yourself."

"I love you." Haruhi brushed her lips against Kyoya's before he deepened the kiss. The two stood together wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Maybe we should cancel." Kyoya suggested as he tightened his grip on her waist. Haruhi giggled and gently pushed him away, ignoring the adorable pout that appeared on his handsome face.

The couple made their way out of the room and joined Fuyumi in the hall. The three of them then made their way to the limo that would take them to the venue of the banquet. Once the trio had given their invitations and where escorted into the ball room, Fuyumi went to find her husband leaving the couple alone. Haruhi was awestruck by the diamond chandeliers, shinning floors, wreaths of tropical flowers decorated the room. At the end of the room, two dark wood staircases met in the middle, leading up to a balcony. Beautiful gowns flew past as they were twirled around their partners. A string quartet sat in the corner and played a soft melody that the couples appeared lost in. Loving smiles graced the faces of the dancers. Before she knew it, Kyoya gently pulled her to the dance floor and held her close. In preparation for that night Kyoya had given Haruhi some dance lessons (ones where she would be doing the girl part) and she was surprised to find they she wasn't stumbling as much as she thought she would. Must have been because of her partner, she thought.

The music stopped and the clinking of glasses turned her attention to the balcony. A stern looking man in a grey suit made a speech about whatever charity they were supporting, once he had finished the guests clapped politely.

"That man was one the biggest vehicle manufactures in the country; his company has worked with my family for years and has made a massive donation to the charity. This gala is to support campaigns to prevent deforestation." Kyoya explained as he passed Haruhi a drink which tasted like strawberries and the bubbles tickled her noise.

"Why does a family that deals with hospitals have to make nice with someone who makes cars?" Haruhi asked, not seeing the connection.

"State of the art ambulances and emergency response vehicles." Kyoya explained. "Besides, my father likes to associate himself with multiple business in order to give the Ootori group an edge."

"Do you actually enjoy these things?" Haruhi asked.

"Depends on who you come to them with." Kyoya smiled as he kissed her cheek. "The others should be here soon."

"We can handle them." Haruhi assured him, but she felt it was her who needed the assurance. The couple danced, socialised and kept their eyes open for their fellow hosts. Haruhi stood by Kyoya as he talked with another guest. She was looking around causally when she saw a flash of red outside of her peripheral vision. Before she could say anything, an arm was slung around Kyoya's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my good man, but I need to talk to Kyoya here." Tamaki said politely as he pulled Kyoya away from the guest and pulled him over to where the others were standing. Kyoya pulled Haruhi with him.

"Mon amie, I'm sorry to have left you alone for so long." Tamaki apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I had good company." Kyoya explained. The other hosts turned their attention to Haruhi, as if only just noticing her presence. It took a few seconds until the realization crossed their faces. Koaru, Mori and Honey Sempai didn't look too surprised which relived Haruhi. Hikaru and Tamaki sempai, on the other hand, looked horrified and angry. It was then that Tamaki started screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU DATE MY LITTLE GIRL WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION…" He was cut off when Mori sempai and Koaru covered his mouth and dragged him into the hall. He continued to argue, but his protests where mumbled.

"How long has this been going on?" Hikaru growled once they were all away from the other guests.

"A while now, we thought if we told you in a more public place you were less likely to freak out." Haruhi explained.

"How's that working out for you?" Koaru asked. As he tried to restrain the host king.

"The theory seemed sound." Kyoya defended. Tamaki stopped struggling and host deemed it safe enough to realise him. He stood straight and fixed his suit. He stared Kyoya straight in the eye with a cold expression that none of the hosts had seen on him before.

"I need some air." Tamaki stormed down the hall, closely followed by Hikaru.

"Could have been worse." Mori tried.

"I'll talk to him." Kyoya said. Harui turned to the others.

"So…" Haruhi began.

"Okay pay up you two." Honey sempai squealed happily. Mori sempai and Kaoru scowled and dug through their pockets. Mori handed him a candy bar and Koaru handed him a lollipop. Honey sempai happily pocket the candy and smiled at Haruhi.

"I could have sworn it would have been the next school holiday." Koaru mumbled.

"I was thinking you'd slip up on one of our club outings." Mori added.

"Kyoya sempai is too calculating, when we found out it would be because they wanted us to." Koaru argued.

"I'm confused." Haruhi said.

"We knew there was something going on between you two. Ever since you were worried about him when he was upset about his mom." Honey sempai said.

"We didn't mean to hide for so long. We just didn't know how you guys would take it." Haruhi explained.

"Look Hikaru and the boss are freaking out yes, but we don't care as long as you're both happy." Koaru argued. "Now we can see he's happy. Are you happy? Is this what you were worried about on Monday?

"Very and yes it was." Haruhi answered with no hesitation. Koaru smiled.

"I had better find him." Koaru moved to follow his brother, but Haruhi stopped him.

"I'll go."

Meanwhile, Kyoya found Tamaki in the gardens staring at a fountain. He stood next to his friend and waited a moment as he tried to think of something to say, but Tamaki beat him to it.

"You knew how I felt about her."

"I know, and I tried not to but…its Haruhi. You can't not love her." Kyoya explained. "You just took too long."

"Did you bribe her or something?"

"Of course not." Kyoya said, horrified at his friend's suggestion. "It just happened. I'm sorry you're hurting."

"I think I'm more disappointed with myself than hurt. I acted too late."

"Calling yourself her father probably didn't help." Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki laughed softly.

"Probably and she's too smart to be bribed by you."

"Yeah she is." Kyoya smiled. "I am sorry, but not sorry enough to end things."

"If I were to fight you for her."

"They'd never find your body."

"And if I said it was against club policy to date other members."

"I'd leave and I would really like to see how you run that club without me." Tamaki signed in defeat.

"It's okay mon amie, I'll get over it. Let's get back before they start to worry." Tamaki assured him, patting his friend on the back. The two made their way to back to the gala.

"I know you said you didn't bribe her to date you but did the promise of fancy tuna come up anytime?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya grinned.

"Fourth date, it was the only way I could get her to agree to a restaurant of my choosing. If it was up to her we'd have gone to another food truck and I just couldn't." Kyoya shivered at the memory food truck sushi, his stomach didn't feel right for days after that. "It also helped sweeten the deal to get her come tonight."  
"You're a good man." Tamaki smiled. Before kyoya could open the door, Tamaki stopped him. "But if she ever breaks up with you, I won't take so long."

"Like I said, they'll never find your body."

While Kyoya and Tamaki were making up, Haruhi found Hikaru in an empty conference room. When she closed the door, Hikaru got right to the point.  
"Why him? He's cold and heartless and only cares about profit." Hikaru argued.

"No, he's not. He's so considerate and he's not heartless you've seen him with Asuna, it's not an act. He calls when the news says there might be thunder and comes over if I need him. He always makes sure I take breaks when I'm studying too hard. He's a good listener, he's not closed off anymore. It works" Haruhi explained.

"Okay I get it. It's just…hard to imagine you two together."

"I know and I didn't see it coming it just happened. I love him and he shows me all the time how much he loves me."

"Hard to link the Shadow king and love together." Hikaru ran a hand through his hair.

"Opposites attract." Haruhi tried.

"I will accept this… eventually."

"Please just don't stop being my friend." Haruhi said quietly. Hikaru looked at her with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You're one of the few people who can tell me apart from Koaru. You want to hang out with us because you like us and not because you want to something from us. You're one of the few genuine people I know. I'd still be your friend even if Koaru hated you." Hikaru assured her.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that. That's so sweet."

"Don't get used to it." Hikaru swung his arm around Haruhi's shoulder and walked her out the room. "Now let's get back to the party before your boyfriend starts to think I kidnapped you."

"You going to be okay?"

"I will be. If you want to make it up to me, I have an idea." Hikaru said this with his signature devil smirk that left all their guests weak at the knees and made Haruhi nervous.

"What?"

"Next time there's a gala, you let us design you a dress." Haruhi signed in defeat. She supposed there could be worse favours to owe.

"Deal."  
They made their way back the party and met up with the others, Haruhi was relived to see that Tamaki wasn't as upset. The host club spent the rest of the evening enjoying themselves. Haruhi was dragged to the dance floor by each of the hosts and introduced to a dozen people whose names she would never remember. The highlight of the evening had to have been when she finally got her fancy tuna. At the end of the night, she hugged each of them and thanked them for being so understanding. Everything was the way it should be.

"I think it went well." Haruhi said when Kyoya walked her to her door.

"No one was punched."

"At least we can act like a couple in the club room." Haruhi pointed out.

"Yes, five out of the three hundred and twenty- seven students and that's only the high school." Kyoya said with a tight smile.

"Hey one day we can act like a couple all the time." Haruhi assured him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"And I look forward to that day." Kyoya whispered. "I think what worries me now is how the twins will behave at the next gala. They told me about your deal with Hikaru."

"How bad can it be?" Little did Haruhi know that she would find out exactly how bad the twins could be a month later. Haruhi and Kyoya would happily take shopping with Fuyumi and Asuna any day.


	7. When they're sick part 1

Haruhi always said she wouldn't be one of those girls, those girls who worshipped their boyfriends and couldn't find a single flaw in them. However, Haruhi learned a long time ago that things didn't always go according to plan. Haruhi wouldn't say that she worshipped Kyoya like some of their customers did, but she did find it difficult to see his flaws. He had them of course; he was grumpy in the morning and he could be a little full of himself. All this didn't matter to Haruhi, they were all pieces that made up the man she loved. However, there was one flaw that she wished he didn't have; he refused to let anyone know when he was sick.

The Host Club was so busy one afternoon that Haruhi didn't notice at first. It wasn't until things had quietened down that she saw the signs.. He was paler than usual, when he took his glasses off she notices they were red. He also seemed to be perspiring. When she asked if he was alright he assured her he was fine. She didn't believe this but also didn't want to start an argument and decided to let it go more now.

It wasn't until the next day that she'd had enough. Kyoya, for the first since they met, was absent. Tamaki told her that he had been excused from class because of private business to do with the company. Kyoya was dedicated to everything he did; their relationship, his studies, his club duties etc, so there was no way that he would have to be out of school even if it was due to the company. His time was so well managed, Haruhi wondered how he had time to breath. It was times like this that Haruhi was pleased with her status in the host club. She had two free periods that afternoon which would allow her to leave the school. She told Tamaki that she had too much work to do and asked if the others could handle her customers. They were more than happy to do so and asked no other questions. If they knew what her plan were they would insist on coming with her, she might have known what condition Kyoya was in, but she knew bringing the others with her would worsen it. As she collected her things, Kaoru smiled knowingly at her, she winked as she closed the door.

If you had told Haruhi one year ago that she would be walking into the Ootori mansion like she owned the place, with the occasional sevant welcoming her, she would have told you to stop being stupid and went back to her studies. It didn't matter how many times she came here, the beauty of the mansion always left her speechless. Her entire neighbourhood could fit here. Traditional Japanese decor mixed with modern Western pieces. This house could be mistaken for a museum. Haruhi thought about what Kyoya told her, how alone he felt even though the mansion was never really empty. She also thought a conversation the two of them had a while ago.

They were cleaning up in the kitchen after making dinner. Kyoya had dismissed the kitchen staff for the evening as Haruhi wanted to cook for them. Koya had finished washing up while Haruhi sat on the countertop, swinging her legs as she ate some strawberries. Kyoya smiled at her expression as she savoured the sweetness. 

"When we live together, I'll make sure you have a nice kitchen." He said out of the blue.   
Haruhi froze, a strawberry halfway to her mouth. Kyoya would to that sometimes, randomly make comments about what their future would be like. The kind of home they would have, and the places they would see. At first Haruhi would blush and stutter but now she smiled happily. 

"I don't want too big a house." Haruhi said, the strawberry finally finding its way to her mouth. 

"But bigger than your current home right?" 

"Yes, something in the middle. With a nice kitchen and an office." Haruhi added. Kyoya walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Big enough for when it's not just the two of us." He winked at her. Haruhi smiled cheekily.

"Oh, you want a dog?" She asked innocently. Kyoya retaliated by nuzzling her neck with his kisses. Her giggles filled the kitchen, until Kyioya silenced them by capturing her lips. They tasted of strawberries. 

"Haruhi." A voice called, pulling her back to the present. It was Mrs Nakamor.

Mrs Nakamor was the head of the staff at the mansion. She was hired to take over some of the responsibilities of Kyoya's mother after she passed. Kyoya told Haruhi that the Ootori empire would fall without her. She hadn't become a mother figure so to speak, she was more of a favourite aunt. Whenever Haruhi saw her she would be dressed in a traditional kimono and her greying hair would be tied in a sophisticated bun. Today her kimono was orange with pink blossoms.

"Hello Mrs Nakamora." Haruhi bowed respectively.

"I can guess why you're here." She smiled fondly. "What did he say? Something about company business?" Haruhi nodded.

"Honestly that boy, his brothers are the same." She shook her head. "You would think intelligent young men who came from a family of doctors would have an easier time admitting they were sick."

"Well that's why I'm here."

"Good thing to. Well you know where his room is. Good luck." Mrs Nakamor patted Haruhi on the shoulder and made to way down the hall to return to her duties.  
When Haruhi reached Kyoya's room, she wasn't surprised by the state it was in. The curtains were closed, which would have left the room in total darkness if it weren't for the desk lamp, fighting back the darkness with a warm glow. On the desk was Kyoya's open laptop and some papers. He must have tried to get some work done before succumbing to his illness and retreating to bed. In the darkness, Haruhi could just make out the pile of blankets that were moving.

She noticed on the bed side table was a bowl and a cloth, must have been left by a poor maid during her attempt to nurse him. Harihi felt both sorry for the poor girl and annoyance, she didn't like that another girl was looking after (or at least trying to) her boyfriend. Haruhi filled the bowl in Kyoya's en-suite bathroom and returned to his side. She placed the wet cloth on his forehead and watched his eyelids twitch as he dreamed. He soon opened his eyes and mumbled something.

"I hope you weren't too hard on the first girl." She whispered as he got his bearings.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice strained from his sickness.

"You're sick and I'm your girlfriend, where else would I be?" Haruhi explained slowly, like she was talking to a child.

"I'm fine." He tried to sit up as if to show her, but Haruhi forced him back down when she saw how his arm shock as it tried to support his weight.

"Don't be so stubborn and let me look after you." Her tone was the same that she used on the other hosts and her father. It didn't usually have the same effect on Kyoya but this time he listened to her.

For the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, Haruhi nursed Kyoya. She kept a cloth ready to cool his fever and even managed to get him to eat some soup. Noone has distrurbed them, Haruhi joked that it was due to his shadow king powers keeping them all at bay. When she saw the scowl on his face, Haruhi kicked it up a notch.

"Anyone who dared come near the Shadow King's lair would feel faint as they saw visions of their worst fears. They would flee quickly for fear of losing their sanity." Haruhi exclaimed as she waved her arms like she was telling a dramatic tale.

"You've been hanging around Tamaki too long, you're becoming dramatic like him." Kyoya mumbled as he drank some water. "Anyway if that was true how are you able to be here?"

"Because only the bravest of warriors are able to overcome their fears and enter the lair." Haruhi explained, her gestures becoming more exaggerated. Once Kyoya's fever broke, Haruhi shoved him into the bathroom to clean up while she changed the sheats. When he returned, the couple curled up on top of the fresh smelling sheets. Haruhi filled him in on what he had missed that day while he curled his fingers through her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Haruhi asked.

"Like you said, I'm stubborn."

"That's not going to do it I'm afraid."

"It's just the way I am, you know how my father is about showing weakness." Kyoya explained.

"You're supposed to show weakness to me."

"I know, there's a part of me that's always saying that and another that says I should be strong for you." He hoped that didn't sound too sexist or suggest to her that he didn't think she could be strong on her own, which was the complete opposite of what he thought, but Kyoya was raised a gentleman with old fashioned values. Haruhi sighed and shifted so she could look down at him, resting her head on her hand.

"I may be new to relationships but I do know that you're supposed to be strong for each other." Ever since Haruhi could remember, she had to be strong for someone; her mother when she got sick, her father when she died. All that time wondering who was going to be strong for her. It was one of the ways that she and Kyoya worked so well. They both had to stay strong for other people, wondering who would be there to return the favour. She supposed it would be some time before either of them were used to having someone who would.

"Next time I'm sick I'll tell you, only if you promise to do the same."

"I'm hardly ever sick." Haruhi pointed out, as she moved to curled up against him.

"I don't care, even if it's just a sniffle, you call me." His told Haruhi that he was feeling better.  
"I promise." And with that the two fell asleep.


	8. When they are sick part 2

In Haruhi's defence, it wasn't a sniffle so if questioned she could argue that because it wasn't she shouldn't need to call Kyoya. This was what Haruhi told herself as she emptied the contents of her stomach for what felt like the hundredth time. She had no clue how this happened. She had been cooking for herself and her father for years, and not once had she given either of them food poisoning. Perhaps that discount chicken was too good to be true. Whatever it was, her father seemed to have been spared, as he had left for work a few hours ago and she hadn't heard from him, so he must have been okay. Thankfully it was the weekend and she had nothing planned. The host club didn't just show up on the weekend as much now and she had no plans with Kyoya. If she was lucky, she would be able to crawl into ben and not come out until Monday.

Haruhi washed her face and looked at her reflection, all that throwing up had left her sickly pale and her throat burned. She wasn't a vain person but she would not have wanted anyone to see her in this state. This was not going to be a productive weekend as the thought of even attempting her homework made her feel dizzy. Haruhi crawled into bed, promising herself she would try to eat something after a nap. That nap turned into a deep hibernation that she didn't come out until early afternoon. As Haruhi's usually sharp mind clearned, she noticed something was different. There was a glass of water next to her bed and a small bucket on the floor. She could hear someone moving things in the kitchen.

"Dad." She called out. The noises stopped and was replaced with footsteps. Haruhi sat up and patted her bed hair. She looked towards the door, expecting to see the smiling face of her father, but instead she saw the scowling face of her boyfriend who was leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. That was when the last of the fog cleared from her mind and suddenly her blanket became extremely fascinating.

"Are you mad?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." Kyoya replied with no hesitation. "But I love you so I'll get over it." They both said nothing as Kyoya returned to the kitchen. Haruhi tried to follow him but was struck with a wave of dizziness that forced her back on the bed.

"Don't even think about moving." Kyoya called. Haruhi tucked herself back under the blankets and waited patiently. Kyoya returned a couple minutes later. He placed a cup of tea and a plate with some toast on her bedside table. Haruhi looked at him, confused.

"A cousin of mine is studying in England, he says that tea and toast make everything better." He explained. Haruhi ate the toast and drank the tea without complaint. When she finished Kyoya cleaned the plates and refilled her water.

"I texted you asking if you wanted to get lunch but you didn't reply. I figured you were too into your studies so I used the key you have under the mat when you didn't answer the door." Kyoya said. "So you can imagine my surprise when I saw you fast asleep and saw the vomit on the bathroom floor." Haruhi winced, not only had she not cleaned up properly she had also confirmed herself to be a hypocrite.

"First I thought you were sick, but then I realised that can't be because we made a deal that you would call me if you so much as had a sniffle." He continued.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry." Haruhi tried but he cut her off.

"You were annoyed with me for not calling and now you've done the same thing. Didn't you say that wasn't how this worked." Kyoya gestured between the two of them. Haruhi buried her head in her pillow.

"I know what I said and I am sorry. I just thought I could sleep through it."

"I suppose we both have some issues to work through." Kyoya signed as he sat on the bed. "You know how bad food poisoning can be right? How did you even manage this? You've been cooking for years."

"Yes I know and I'm not sure, maybe it was the chicken." Haruhi replied, focusing her attention on her glass instead of looking at Kyoya.

"That could be worse, maybe I should take you to the hospital." Kyioya took his phone out and starting to put in a number, but Haruhi stopped him.

"I feel a thousand times better, I promise." She assured him. Kyoya looked at her but said nothing and put his phone away. He pulled her close and Haruhi buried her face in his chest.

"Looks we both have some issues to work through."

"I guess we do. Are you willing to stick around till we do?" Haruhi asked hopefully

"You know I am. Just try not to be a hypocrite next time." The couple say there for a while, until the sound of Haruhi's stomach pulled them apart. Kyoya kissed her forehead and went back to the kitchen. He came back a while later with some noodle soup which Haruhi ate happily.

Once she had finished the two talked about random things and it became dark outside. Haruhi received a phone call from her father saying he would be working late, she told him that Kyoiya was there which led to her father asking to talk to him. The two spoke for a while and the decision was made that he would stay the night. Kyoya set up a bed for himself on the floor in Haruhi's room and the two fell asleep holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a British person I can confirm that tea and toast make everything better.


	9. The Fight part 1

You will fight; you and your significant other will fight. This is a fact of life. It does not matter how much you love each other; how much you have in common or how compatible you are; there has never been a couple who have not had a fight. This is normal of course, all healthy relationships need to have some disagreements; you walk through the fire and you come out stronger together, that is just how it works. 

Kyoya may not have had much experience with being in a romantic relationship; but he knew fighting was normal and to be fair, with how stubborn the two of them could be it was surprising they had only just now had a big fight. It wasn’t a trivial matter, in fact it was anything but, it was something that could end a relationship. 

Haruhi had met Kyoya’s father that day at the club (he seemed to have forgiven her outburst, but she remained vigilant) and this was the first time meeting his brothers. The three men before her were intimating, there was no doubt about that. All of them had an aura about them, one of power and discipline, a warning that they should not be crossed. Kyoya had a similar air about him when they first met but over time he had softened, he could still be intimidating when he wanted to be but Haruhi could see through it now.  
The three older Ootori, on the other hand, did not seem like the kind of people to soften for anyone. They were all straight lines and sharp corners. It was almost like they were the same person at different stages their life. Kyoya’s brothers clearly took after their father in looks, at a distance Yuuichi and Akito could be mistaken for twins, but upon closer inspection several differences could be seen. For example, Yuuichi’s face had lines which did not belong on the face of such a young man, with such a large empire one day going to be put on his shoulders it was understandable the pressure he must have felt. Akito, on the other hand, did not seem to be as tarnished as his brother. The younger man was featured in one or two gossip columns and had several rumours floating around him, not anything too damaging otherwise the reporters would have mysteriously disappeared. According to the media, the brothers were predicted to be the future of Japan, some even went as far as to compare them to the Emperor. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Fugioka.” Akito said, bowing respectively. Haruhi bowed in response. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

“So nice to finally meet the girl Kyoya has been talking about.” Yuuichi said. Haruhi smiled and looked at Kyoya who seemed uncomfortable. 

“Why don’t we sit down.” Kyoya suggested. The four of them made their way to the dining room and took their seats. 

The Ootori mansion was magnificent in everyway and the dinning room was no exception. A long shining table took up most of the room with fine leather chairs evenly spaced around it. There was probably enough room for all of Haruhi’s neighbours and their extended family. Haruhi tried to keep herself calm. The conversation consisted of small talk while they waited for the food. They asked Haruhi about her family and studies (she knew they had read her file), and seemed pleased with her answers (if they weren’t, she wouldn’t have been there in the first place). 

Dinner was a divine; a simple soup to starts and then followed by pork chops that didn’t taste anything like the ones she bought from the super market. As they ate, Haruhi asked the men questions about the company in the hopes that her curiosity would score her some points with them. It all seemed to be working out very well, after they had finished the five of them retreated to the drawing room for tea. After a while, Haruhi excused herself and on the way back, she ran into Mrs Nakamor. 

“Hello dear.” She smiled at Haruhi. “How is it going?” 

“Okay, I think. I mean if there was a problem, I suppose it would have come up ages ago.” Haruhi said. 

“That’s true. I know how scary they may be, but they care about each other in their own ways. They just want him happy and you make him happy.” She assured her. Mrs Nakamor patted her cheek and went on her way. Haruhi headed back to the drawing room and she was about to open the door but what she heard stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“So how long do you plan to keep her around?” Yuuichi asked. 

“What do you mean?” Kyoya said. 

“You can’t plan to keep her in the long run.” Yuuichi explained. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s a lovely girl and I know she got that scholarship, but she’s not really one of us.” 

“You can find a much more suitable bride.” Akito argued. “Don’t you think father?”

“I’ll admit Kyoya that as you are the third son you do not have as much pressure as your brothers, but you do still need to maintain an image worthy of the Ootori family.” Yoshio began in such a practical manner. “She’s a good young woman and she’ll make a fine wife one day, just not your wife.” 

“I love her.” Kyoya tried to reason. His words made Haruhi’s heart skip a beat and she almost forgot what was being said about her. 

“Be reasonable Kyoya, continue this relationship for the rest of the school year if you wish, but it must end before its too late.” Yoshio tried to reason. 

“It’s already too late father, I love her.” Kyoya argued again. Haruhi didn’t have to see his face to know that know he was trying to keep him composure. 

“Kyoya, it’s the girl or the Ootori name, what do you choose?” Yoshio asked, his tone leaving no room for argument, no wonder the papers described him as relentless. Haruhi waited for Kyoya to say he chose her, that he would always choose her. She waited for what seemed like forever, but he stayed quiet. Haruhi couldn’t take it anymore, she opened the door and tried to act as if she just got there. The five of them sat and talked a little longer, Haruhi barely saying a word if she could help it, something that did not go unnoticed by Kyoya. Eventually Haruhi said she was getting tired, she said goodnight and goodbye to the men and Kyoya took her home. In the car the tension was thick and Kyoya had no idea why it was so. He expected they would spend the journey talking about the evening, the finally spoke. 

“What’s the matter?”

“What would you choose?” She asked, the words coming out before she could stop them.

“What do you mean?” He asked confused. 

“If you had to choose between me and the Ootori name?” When Kyoya realised what she meant, he signed and tried to take her hand, but she snatched it away. 

“How much did you hear?”

“ After your brother asked how long you were going to keep me around.” 

“Then you heard that I love you.” He tried in an attempt to smooth things over. 

“I know that, but you never answered the question.” Haruhi looked him in the eye, not going to be swayed by his sweet words. “What would you choose?”  
The car came to a holt but neither of them made a move. Haruhi continued to stare at him; the man who told her almost on a daily basis that he loved her, the man who planned for their future together, who never seemed to care about where she came from, or at least that’s what she thought. Haruhi couldn’t take the silence and got out the car. Kyoya quickly followed her. 

“Haruhi.” He called. She turned to him, the anger clear on her face. 

“I’m sorry I don’t fit the image of an Ootroi wife, but you were the one who started this.” She snapped at him. 

“I’m sorry but we have an image and…”

“Then why bother? Why talk about our future? Because that was you, you talked about where we would live and where we would go, not me.” She grew louder, soon the neighbours would be coming out tot see what was happening. 

“It’s all I know.” He tried to reason. 

“You don’t need them.” Haruhi implored. “You’re more than capable. It’s like you’re too afraid.” 

“Ootoris are not afraid of anything.” As soon as the words came out his mouth, he regretted it. The Ootori named was the problem and here he was throwing it in her face even more.

“You make it sound like you’re a cult rather than a family sometimes.”

“It’s all I know.” He tried to explain, but he knew what she meant.  
All his life, he had to maintain an image, not for himself but as an Ootroi, part of a collective rather than an individual. People heard the name and they knew all they needed to. It was just a name, but for him it felt like a vital organ, like his heart or his brain, something he couldn’t be without and had to look after for fear of what would happen to him. 

“What if it was all gone tomorrow? What if you were just like me, how would you cope then?” She asked. “Would I be acceptable then?”

“You’re acceptable now.” He tried. “More then.” He tried to take her hand again but like before she took it away. Touching him was the last thing she wanted. 

“You’ll do what he says, every time. I’m amazed we’ve lasted this long but I suppose it had to come.” She whispered. 

“What are you saying?” 

“Well you seem to be having a hard time making a decision, so I’ll make it for you.” She stopped back from him, out of arm’s length. There was fear in his eyes, something she had never seen before. Seems there are some things Ootoris are afraid of. “You can say you came to your senses and ended it.”

“But I don’t want it to end.” He remined her of a small child. There was no sign of his usual confidence. She doubted anyone would recognise him in that moment. He didn’t look anything like an Ootori. Haruhi wounded what his father and brothers would say, probably use it as another excuse to not be with her. 

“Neither do I, but it will happen sooner or later.” Haruhi tried to reason. “I’ll come up something to tell the others, I’ll try not to paint you in a bad light, but you know what they’re like.” 

“Haruhi please.” 

“Goodnight, Sempai.” Haruhi turned away from him and climbed the stairs to her apartment. She went in without looking back at him. 

Kyoya stood there frozen like a statue, it would some time before he finally moved. He wanted to scream, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Eventually the driver called out to him and Kyoya got back in the car. It was only when he was safe in his room with the door locked, that the tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this couple was getting too perfect and needed to have a fight as all couples do. I know it was a big one but I need to keep you guys interested some how don't I? Please don't be too mad at me. I hope everyone had a nice holiday and a happy new year. More to come soon.


	10. The Fight part 2

Mrs Nakamor stood by the door, trying to catch some sound that would indicate that Kyoya was awake. She hadn’t actually seen him in three days now. She would catch the occasional footstep and he was eating the food she left him, not as much as she would have liked but it was better the nothing. She had called the school and told them he was ill, but there was only so long she could keep that up. 

“Mrs Nakamor.” A voice called, she turned and saw a concerned Fuyumi. The two women hugged and Fugima turned her attention to the door. “What’s going on?” 

“He hasn’t left his room in three days.” 

“Has he said anything?” 

“Nothing, but I have my own theory.” Fuyumi’s expression told her to continue. “It started the night Haruhi came for dinner. Now, I thought everything was going well, but I must have been wrong.”

“Father and those two idiots must have said something.” She looked like she could have strangled all three of them. “They must have said some rubbish about the Ootori image or something. They’ve been together for some long I didn’t think it mattered.” 

“I thought about calling her, but I don’t know what state she might be in.”

“Well, we’ll have to find out ourselves then.” She looked determined. “Do you have any duties to do today?”

“My duty is to this family.”

“Then grab your coat.” 

The two women sat in silence while Fugium drove them to Haruhi’s house. Fuyumi had not heard from Kyoya or Haruhi for a few days, normally this would not have worried her; they had school and the host club, what worried her was the lack of contact Asuna had had and this was what had driven her to go the mansion. Most parents would not give a child her age a phone, but Fuyumi and her husband wanted Asuna to be a responsible, independent young lady, and having a phone seemed to be a good idea. Asuna had brought up her concern that morning at breakfast when she asked if Haruhi was all right, apparently, they hadn’t texted in a while, which was typically a daily activity if there wasn’t anything too pressing going on. Fuyumi promised she would go to the mansion and find out for herself, before sending Asuna to school. She felt her blood boil as her mind went through all the possible scenarios that could have taken place that evening; they insulted Haruhi to her face, something was said and she overheard, Kyoya out his foot in his mouth, all of the above, anything was possible with those three. Her older brothers were real chips off the old block, how proud their father must be.

“Your knuckles are turning white, Dear.” Mrs Nakamora said, pulling Fuyumi out of her head and back to the car. “Whose neck were you imaging?”

“All of them.” She replied as she turned the corner to Haruhi’s street. They climbed the stairs to the apartment and knocked on the door. Haruhi’s father opened it. 

“Fuyumi, come in, come in.” Ranka waved the pair in and soon got about to making them some tea. Mrs Nakamora and Rank introduced themselves before Fuyumi got down to business. 

“I was wondering how Haruhi is.” Fuyumi began. 

“She is went to school without breakfast.” He replied. “She only does that when she’s upset.” 

“Well she’s doing better then Kyoya, he hasn’t left his room on three days.” Mrs Nakamora explained. 

“She said he wouldn’t be coming around anymore.” Rank continued. “I’m afraid that was all.” 

“I’ll kill them.” Fuyumi mumbled into her cup. Mrs Nakamora noticed Ranka’s confused expression and explained. 

“We believe that his father and brothers said something which that caused Haruhi to break it off.” 

“I could get away with it.” Fuyumi said to herself. “We have a private police force, no one would know. The world would be better off if you think about it.” 

“Fuyumi, I don’t think patricide is the answer.” Mrs Nakamora patted her hand, slightly worried. 

“We’ll make that plan B.” Ranka assured her. “What worries me is how the others will react.”

“Others?” Mrs Nakamora asked. 

“Their friends at the Host Club.” He remined her. “They’re the only other people who knew they were together, my guess is they’ll take Haruhi’s side.” 

“Oh no.” Fuyumi said fearfully. It didn’t matter that they had known Kyoya for longer, Haruhi was loved by the whole group, who knows what Haruhi would say and what conclusions they would all come to. She would not out it past the twins to do bodily harm. 

“At least your family owns a lot of hospitals.” Mrs Nakamora tried to assure her. 

“That doesn’t help.” Fuyumi cried in despair. 

Meanwhile, at the academy, Haruhi tried her best not to think about the last seventy- two hours. She had hardly said a word to the father about the evening, despite his pestering, eventually she told him that Kyoya would not be coming over anymore and left it at that. When it came time to preform her host duties, she played the part perfectly; welcoming, charming, Tamaki would have been proud. When the last of their customers left, the hosts cornered her. 

“What happened?” Hikaru asked. 

“What?”

“Kyoya is out sick and you don’t seem to care, that’s not like you.” Kaoru explained. “And you have been off all day, we noticed it in class.” 

“Last time we saw you were worried about going to meet his brothers, now you’re upset so talk.” Tamaki demanded in a tone that was not like him at all. 

Haruhi signed and tried to think of the best way to words this. She didn’t want to put him in a bad light but no matter what she said they would have their own ideas. She finally concluded that it would be best if she took the fall. 

“I decided we weren’t working.” 

“Just like that?” Mori questioned. 

“We’re too different and…” 

“But you love him.” Honey interrupted. 

“And he loves you.” Tamaki added. 

“Did he say something? Because if he did, we’ll take care of him for you.” Hikaru promised her. 

“It was me, all me.” She promised them. 

“I don’t believe you.” Tamaki said, taming a steep forward and wrapping his arms around her. Haruhi froze for a second before wrapping arms around him, trying to hold back the tears. “Now Kyoya may be a bit thoughtless but he would never say something to upset you this much. My guess is his father, I’ve known the man a long time and I wouldn’t put it past him.” 

“It would end soon anyway.” She tried to reason.

“It wouldn’t have to have ended at all.” 

“There are some things more important.” Haruhi thought about the Ootori image and how she didn’t fit in with it. When Haruhi first started at the academy, she knew she would be surrounded by people who valued image and reputation. At first, she didn’t think she would get too involved; she believed she would cruise through those four years like any other student, but it seemed fate had other ideas. 

“Nothing is more important then you.” Karo said. “Especially not to him.”

“I appreciate it guys, I really do, but I don’t want to think about it anymore.” She whispered as she wiped away the tears that were starting to fall, she almost laughed.  
About a year ago, she would have felt sorry for those girls who cried over their ex- boyfriends. A part of her always believed that she was above such behaviour, that she was a strong young woman who her mother could be proud of and who her father could depend on. Now she was one of those girls and it didn’t feel very feminist, but what can you do? Growing up, Haruhi always had a plan for what could come next, now she had no idea what to do. 

“Let’s take you home.” Tamaki suggested. 

“Maybe ice cream first?” Honey suggested with wide eyes. Haruhi smiled in agreement and the six of them went on their way.


	11. The fight part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be pretty dialogue heavy but a lot needs to be said. Thanks for all the positive feedback and I hope you like this new chapter.

Fuyumi stormed into her father’s office. The Ootori family was known for striking fear into the hearts of anyone, they were relentless when they wanted to be. Fuyumi may not have the Ootori name anymore and she may have preferred to solve her problems with compassion and understanding, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t channel that oh so valued Ootori trait when she wanted to. It was said that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and she was definitely scorned. Fuyumi didn’t care who he was talking to, a business partner, the emperor, the gods themselves, he was going to listen and listen good. 

“What is the meaning of this young lady?” Her demanded. 

“How dare you, how dare you take the one thing that makes him happy.” She fumed. 

“If you are referring to Miss Fugioka, it was for the best.” He reasoned.

“Don’t give me that bull shit.” 

“Young lady…”

“Shut up, just shut up and listen.” She cried. There would be at least a dozen staff members at the door trying to listen in, but she didn’t care. “You have told him his whole life that he would need to prove himself, if a fine young lady like Haruhi deems him worthy then he has proven himself.” 

“She is not right for him.” 

“You would have him marry some girl you arranged for him, someone who only cared for his name and nothing else.” 

“Your marriage was arranged.” 

“We grew up together and our marriage is a one in a million, you would have made me even if he was a complete stranger. I won’t have that for him.” 

“Your mother and I were arranged.” He pointed out. 

“I can’t say how you felt for her, but I would like to believe it was love. Why can’t he have who he wants?”

“The Ootori empire must strive and to ensure that all my children should have appropriate matches.”

“He is a mess. He is broken and this stupid name will not put him back together.” 

“He’ll pull himself together, he is an Ootori.”

“My god, you would think we we’re a cult, I’m almost ashamed to be a part of this family.”

“Hold your tongue.”

“I will not. I am a grown woman, I will speak, and you will listen to me.” She slammed her hands on his desk. “This empire will one day crumble they all do in the end. Maybe not today or in the next few decades, but it will. One day this name you hold to such a high regard will be worthless, but love never loses its worth, Haruhi’s love is the most valuable thing Kyoya will ever have, not this name and certainly not your approval. If Kyoya is half as smart as I believe he is, he’ll see that and make things right.” 

“He knows what’s best.”

“Haruhi is what is best.” She pushed. “If all this was gone tomorrow, who would stand by you? I doubt it would be Yuuichi and Akito as you raised them so well. Haruhi would stick with Kyoya to the end.” 

“He’ll get over it, he’s a teenager.” This was probably the closest Yoshio had ever been to sounding like a normal parent. 

“Who knows how things would have worked out, but you should not have butted in. If it is the last I do I will make this right.” She promised him. 

Yoshio stared at his daughter, his only daughter. The day she was born, and the doctor said it was a girl (he would certainly deny this) he froze. Boys were one thing, but girls were another thing altogether. They needed different boundaries and would have different interests you had to cater to, they also had different relationships with their fathers. When Tsukimi saw him holding her, she smiled brightly. 

“We have a little girl.” She told him. “Isn’t she beautiful?” 

“She is and she’ll be strong.” He said, not taking his eyes off her.   
And she was strong and smart and so beautiful. A wonderful young lady, who enchanted everyone she met. His sons might have been the Ootori legacy, but she was the family jewel, their treasure. There were times when he almost wished that she was the oldest. Her contributions to the company her husband’s family ran had improved it greatly and made them an even greater partner then when they were first married. She was her mother’s daughter, through and through. 

“How do you know I won’t stop this?” He suggested. 

“What’s the worst you can do? Disown him? You don’t want a scandal and imagine what I could do in his defence.” She threatened with a smile that make anyone else’s blood run cold. Yoshio knew she had a point, Fuyumi had personal connections with editors from some major news platforms, not gossip columns, real respected reporters who would be believed, all she had to do was make a few calls. 

“You can’t pick and choose which family members to support.” He argued. 

“That’s what you have done all of Kyoya’s life, if he couldn’t meet your ridiculous expectations, he was pushed aside.” She stood straight, almost towering over her father. “Meddle with Yuuchi and Ashiko if you must, they expect it but leave him be. Three out of four appropriate matches, but if you ask me, Haruhi would be the best one.” 

“What is it about this girl?” Yoshio asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Fuyumi realised he was starting to look his age. All his years of running the Ootori empire had taken its toll on him. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was tired. 

“You’ve met her twice now.” She smiled as she remembered hearing about their first meeting. “If you don’t know by now, you never will.” 

“It won’t end well.” He warned her. 

“Leave that to them.” With that she turned on her heel and headed to the door. Before walking out she took one last look at her father. “You’re set in your ways, it’s a new age Father.” Fuyumi opened the door and was not at all surprised to find half a dozen staff members in the hall, pretending they weren’t listening. 

“Don’t you all have somewhere to be?” Yoshio called, causing them all to scatter. Fuyumi then made her way to Kyoya’s room and banged on the door. 

“Kyoya Ootori, open this door right now.” She shouted. “I will break this door down.” There was shuffle and a faint groan that sounded like ‘Go away’. 

“If you don’t let me in right now, I will start yelling embarrassing stories about you.” She threated. After hearing nothing for a few seconds, she followed through on her threat. 

“WHEN KYOYA WAS SIX HE WORE THE SAME HALLOWEEN COSTUME FOR A WEEK, EVEN SLEPT IN IT.” She began. “WHEN HE WAS EIGHT, HE WOULD WET THE…” The door opened and Kyoya dragged her into his room. 

“That was way out of line.” He told her. 

“It worked didn’t it?” She then took a moment to look around the room. She was not happy with what she saw. The bed was unmade, and the curtains were closed. His computer lay forgotten on his desk, Fuyumi couldn’t even remember a day when he wasn’t on that thing. Despite having his own bathroom, it was clear Kyoya had not washed and there was a little stubble on his chin. Any other day she would have thought it was cute, but right now it was depressing. She took his hand and the two of them sat on the bed. 

“Haruhi made it to school today.” She began. 

“I know.” He gestured to his phone on the nightstand. “I’ve received at least a few dozen texts from the others; some are caring but most are threatening.” 

“I’m surprised the twins haven’t shown up with a bat to beat you up.” 

“That’s what they said in their texts. To be honest I wouldn’t object.”

“You’re an idiot.” She said. 

“I know.” 

“What have I always told you? I am the only sibling you listen to.” She told him. 

“What about Father?” 

“We don’t have enough time for me to explain what’s wrong with that. Let me guess, some garbage about the Ootori image?”

“She thinks I don’t love her.” He explained. “She asked what I would choose; her or the name.”

“If you chose the name, I will kill you myself.” She threatened, pointing a finger at him. 

“I didn’t say anything I hesitated.” He said shamefully, burying his face in his hands. 

“That’s even worse.” She cried in frustration. “This name won’t love you back.”

“It’s all I know, succeed for the Ootori empire.” He scoffed. 

“Empires fall. Rome must have seemed like such a sure thing in its day, but nothing lasts forever.” She stroked his hair, like she did when he was little. He was such a sweet little boy, she remembered when their parents brought him home. He was so pink and had a squished-up face. He was so tiny in the layers of his blanket. Now that little boy was almost a full-grown man and his heart was broken.

“I want her, not this stupid name.” 

“Then get yourself together and go get her.” She pushed. 

“Ranka may kill me.”

“I’ll try and hold him back.” She promised him. She then got up and pulled Kyoya to his feet before pushing him to the bathroom. “Right, combe your hair and shave… Actually, no don’t shave you’ll look more pathetic and she may take you back quicker. Change your shirt and spray some deodorant, then we’re off.” 

“What if she doesn’t?” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, but I’ll be dammed if we don’t try. Now move it Mister and don’t forget to brush your teeth.”  
Twenty minutes later, Fuyumi and Kyoya were in the car. The whole drive Kyoya was shifting from shacking his leg to biting his nails. Fuyumi glanced at him in the mirror and patted his knee, trying to calm him down. 

“Everything will be okay.” She assured him. 

“She hates me, she’ll slam the door in my face.” He said, biting his nail. 

“The talk to her through the letter box.” She suggested. 

“They don’t have one, there are mail boxes at the front.” He said. Fuyumi signed as she turned the corner. 

“You’re not making this easy.” She parked in front of Haruhi’s building. “I will be right here.”   
Kyoya made no move to get out the car, he just stared out the window at the building. She signed and rubbed his shoulder, Kyoya turned to face his sister who smiled softly at him. 

“Maybe this can’t be fixed, but you have to try. You have to know where you stand, that’s the only way you can heal.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, now get out my car.” Kyoya did as he was told and climbed the stairs to Haruhi’s apartment. Fuyumi saw him hesitate for a second before he finally rang the doorbell. She opened her window and leaned out as far she could, hoping to catch some of what would be said (and hope she didn’t look like a crazy person). 

Haruhi went to the door, expecting it to be her father, he would often head to work and then hurry back when he forgot something, seeing it was Kyoya sucked the air right out of her. Even after Fuyumi had him clean himself up, Kyoya was far from his typical put together self. If this was any other day she would jump into his arms and kiss him, before inviting him in, but this was not any other day. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered. 

“I love you.” He told her. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“I’m sorry about what happened. I choose you and I will always choose you.” He promised her. Kyoya took a step towards her, but Haruhi went back further into the apartment. 

“How do I know this won’t happen again?”

“Because I have gone the last seventy- two hours without you, and I didn’t like it.” Haruhi smiled at him but still seemed unsure. “Fuyumi also set me straight, made a very good point about this stupid name not loving me back.”

“What about the rest of your family?” 

“What’s the worst my father could do? If he disowned me there would be a scandal.” 

“He could take everything from you.” She pointed out. 

“I have my own resources.” He told her. “Our mother had her own money, even a quarter is more than enough.”

“I don’t care about any of that.” 

“I know, but my point is, anything he tries to do I can deal with it, but the one thing I can’t deal with is a life without you.” Kyoya reached out for her hand and she let me take it. It felt so good, for both of them, to be close to each other again. “I understand that this may take some time and we don’t have to call ourselves a couple but…”   
Haruhi cut him off with a kiss. Kyoya held her tight and kissed her back with all his energy. It was like he had been stranded and finally found shore, he’d been starved and finally found food, he was chocking and could finally breathe. Everything in his life made sense again. When they   
(reluctantly) broke the kiss, they still held each other close. 

“I missed you.” Haruhi whispered. 

“I missed you to, I haven’t left my room in a while.” He revealed, with a slight blush. Haruhi laughed and stroked his stubble.

“I can tell, I don’t think a beard would suit you.” 

“It’s gone.” He said with such determination that she laughed again. “Fuyumi said it would make me look more pathetic and you would take me back.” 

“I would have to agree with that.” 

“So, you’ll take me back?” He asked hopefully. 

“Well, I might not have stubble, but I’ve been feeling pretty pathetic myself.” She explained. “I thought going back to school, hoping that would help, but it just seemed to remind me of you.” 

Everywhere Haruhi went she was remined of Kyoya. The library, the cafeteria, the club room; it seemed like every corner had a memory of him tied to it. She couldn’t seem to escape him, and it only make the pain worse. Even the ice cream she had with the others seemed to make it worse as she remembered some of their dates. It was only when she finally got home and locked the door that the tears finally fell. It was probably gthe most she had ever cried in her life. 

“You could never be pathetic.” 

“Well I’ve heard it can be a side effect of love.” She argued. “Can we agree to never have a meal with your family again?”

“I’m not sure I ever want to eat with them again myself.” He cringed. “Maybe next time we should eat at Fuyumi’s house, you still haven’t met her husband yet.” Suddenly Haruhi’s eyes went wide as if she just remembered something. 

“Asuna.” She exclaimed. “I didn’t text her back.” Haruhi pulled away and went to find her phone.   
Kyoya stood outside and waited for her. It was then that another car turned the corner and parked in front of the building. Kyoya would have paid it no mind, until he saw who was in the car. The host club climbed out and locked eyes with Kyoya with a mixture of expression; the twins and Honey sempai were not happy where as Tamaki and Mori Sempai just looked worried. It seemed Fuyumi noticed them to, and she got out the car. She reached the stairs leading to the apartment just before they did and spread out her arms to stop them getting passed her. 

“They’re working it out.” She assured them. “How did you know he was here?”

“We went to his house, but everyone said he had left with you.” Hikaru explained. “Where else would you have gone?”

“Well everything is okay, right Kyoya?”

“She’s forgiven me.” He assured them. Just then Haruhi came back out with a relieved expression.

“Okay, she’s forgiven me as long as I make it up with ice cream next time. How shall we explain what…” She paused when she saw the others. 

“Hey Haruhi.” Kaoru waved. 

“What are you guys doing here?” She looked at them and then back at Kyoya before it hit her. “I told you guys not to do anything to him.” 

“I tried to talk them out of it.” Tamaki said. 

“Well as you can see everything is okay now.” Fuyumi smiled. 

“So… what shall we do now?” Hikaru asked, surprised by the turn of events.

“Ice cream?” Honey Sempai suggested.


End file.
